The Secretary
by tetay
Summary: My first story! Hermione becomes a secretary for the wealthy Draco Malfoy. What happens when Malfoy claims her as his? How will she react? Dramione probaly some Blaise and Ginny in here too. lemons!
1. Chapter 1

All of these awesome characters belong to J. K. Rowling!

Hermione huffed loudly at her reflection in the huge mirror. "Hermione!" Ginny whined. "You absolutely have to wear this outfit! You're interviewing to be a secretary, not a librarian!" Hermione sighed and defeat and gazed back at her reflection. She felt whorish, but Ginny insisted that she looked like an extremely hot secretary. She wore a thin long sleeved button down shirt with the first four black buttons left open. A jet black pencil skirt hugged her upper thighs and drew attention to her beautiful legs. The white stilettos with a thin black heel were a little difficult to walk in, but accentuated the outfit perfectly. Her hair was swept up in an elegant ponytail, a bang hiding the left side of her face making her appear slightly mysterious. A white bow with a black center sat the top of her head successfully tieing the entire outfit together.

The girl was brought back to Earth by Ginny's hectic good bye. "Blaise just called." The fiery red head squealed. "I'm going to spend the day with him. Good luck with your interview 'Mione!" On that note Ginny dashed out of the apartment slamming the door shut behind her. Hermione sighed realizing this was her cue to leave too. She gathered her bags, left their apartment and hopped in her white Toyota Geneva.

Hermione pulled up in front of the giant skyscraper and was just stunned by it's beauty. It was just so majestic, being made entirely of glass and all. The girl couldn't wait to get inside. She was just starting to wonder where she would park when someone knocked on her car window. She jumped and quickly snapped her head towards the sound. The man waved and gave her a sheepish smile before signaling her to roll down the window. She did so, cautiously. "You wouldn't be Ms. Hermione Granger would you?" He asked her. "Yes." She answered slowly. "Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you!" The man said, suddenly excited. She slightly shuddered at the sound of his name but the worker didn't seem to notice.. "Your assigned to park in space number three." He told her. "Oh….Thank you!" she laughed. The man introduced himself as Nick before giving her directions to the parking garage which was apparently located on the right side of the building.

As she pulled into the space with a huge number three painted in the middle, she couldn't help but notice the cars she parked next to. On her right side was a bright yellow Porsche and the car next to that was a sleek Rolls Royce. She silently thanked Ginny for persuading her to invest in her beautiful car or else she would feel extremely out of place right now. The suddenly nervous girl snatched her bag from the seat next to her and dug into it in search of her mirror. When she finally found it, she scanned her face. She had to admit, she looked perfect. A light gloss covered her plump lips and her smoky eyes made her feel beautiful in confident. With one last deep breath she put her mirror back and exited her car. Hermione shut her door the stroked her car down its hood. "Wish me luck snow." She whispered and with that, turned on her heel and headed toward the beautiful double doors that would lead her to her fate.

Inside she simply tried to control her huge impulse to 'Oooh' and 'Aaahh' at everything she saw. The interior was sleek and conserved yet elegant and beautiful at the same time. It was almost funny how she would use those exact words to describe a certain former slytherin. By the time she had finally gained control of those thought she was standing in front of none other than Pansy Parkinson who appeared to be the secretary. "Hello." Hermione timidly said. "I am here for my 9:00 interview." Pansy slammed down the nail file she had been putting to good use which caused Hermione to jump. The dark haired girl started typing something on the computer. Hermione internally sighed. The last thing she needed before her interview was for Pansy to remember who she was so she could ridicule her. "So Hermione" Pansy said suddenly. "You're applying to be Draco's secretary?" Hermione completely stopped breathing. "Yes." The frightened girl squeezed out. "I need a job and this was the one that seemed to be the best offer." Pansy nodded in understanding. "Umm Pansy?" Hermione whispered. The preppy girl looked up at her over her nails which she had resumed filing. "If you're the secretary, what willI be doing?" "Oh…." Pansy drawled. "I just knew he didn't write the papers right. You're applying to be Draco's personal secretary." She said with a apologetic smile. "Well…." Hermione stuttered. "I-I guess that makes sense." Pansy looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the girl's reluctance but also saw sheer determination. "5th floor." Pansy suddenly said. "Last door all the way on the left. Can't miss it." She gave the girl an encouraging smile. Hermione just smiled back, glad for the support. "Thank you." She said with her own smile and boarded the elevator. On the ride up she thought about Pansy. Perhaps they could be friends. _Maybe._ She thought. _Just maybe._ The thought of a possible new friend put a smile on her face and made her feel much more confident. So when the elevator opened she quickly turned to the left and strode proudly down the hall. When she arrived at her destination she lifted her head up and knocked on the door. _This is it._ She thought. _I can do this._ But that was before the handsome man opened the door. His hair no longer gelled back but instead falling sexily into his eyes. His grey eyes looked into her brown ones and his trademark smirk formed on his lips. "Granger." The cocky slytherin said. "I've been expecting you."


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could react, Draco grabbed her hand and towed her into his office, kicking the door shut behind him. Hermione groaned when she saw his desk. Not at the desk per say. It was beautiful! The desk was a dark colored wood; shiny and smooth; glistening in front of a beautiful window. But in front of Draco's desk was no chair. This immediately made her go into a mini panic attack. What should she do? She surely couldn't stand in _these_ shoes for the entirety of an interview but she couldn't just plop down criss-cross apple sauce in front of it either.  
The girl had been inside her head so long that when she actually looked they had stopped walking. They were behind Draco's desk, him sitting in his big comfy chair and her standing at his left hand side. He was smirking up at her; looking at her like he was expecting something. That's when she realized that this was a test; a game of sorts. There were three choices. Stand the entire interview, which was definitely not going to happen, sit on top of the desk, which wasn't so bad if you thought about it, or sit on the armrest of Draco's chair. That idea was immediately discarded. After all, Hermione Jean Granger was _not_ a whore. With that thought she hopped up on his desk right in front of him; her knees level with his mouth. The thought alone made Hermione blush and she clasped her knees together in a futile attempt to just disappear. She slowly opened her eyes when she came to terms with the fact that it was impossible and slightly jumped when Draco started talking.

"So Granger." He drawled, looking up at her eyes and smirking the entire time. "You want to work for me?" she was about to reply with some snarky comment but her retort died in her throat when Draco began to slowly lean forward, all the while never breaking eye contact with her. So instead, she quickly nodded her head and scooted back further on the desk, away from Draco. Of course Draco didn't miss the slight movement and he only leaned closer now perching on the edge of his chair; way too close for Hermione's comfort. Without thinking, she placed her high heeled shoe in the middle of his chest- applying a small amount of pressure to halt his advance. Draco's eyes widened in surprised and Hermione looked down in embarrassment. A searing blush covered her cheeks. She slowly went to remove her foot from its current position when she felt his hand wrap around her ankle. The flustered girl continued to stare at the ground- once again wishing she could disappear. When she didn't look up for several minutes Draco became frustrated his grip tightened and a low growl rumbled through his body and into hers. She gasped and looked up, eyes wide as saucers.

"Well?" Draco said gazing at her with a hungry look in his eyes. "Do you?" he demanded. Hermione blinked her eyes a few times desperately trying recall what he was referring to. "Granger!" Malfoy suddenly barked. Hermione jumped and accidentally dug her shoe into Draco's chest. The slytherin hissed in protest at the sudden pain. Hermione tried to reclaim her leg all the while apologizing profusely but Draco wouldn't have it. He caught her leg on its descent and dragged her forward so she was just balancing on the tip of the desk. He then stood up, forcing himself between her legs and looking her dead in the eyes. He kept a strong hold on her leg with his right hand and leaned forward, placing his left hand on the desk right beside Hermione's thigh. "Granger! Do you or do you not want to work for me?" Draco yelled. The girl held her breath and was extremely frightened now. She was seriously regretting her decision to even try and work here but there was no way she could tell him no. Especially now; when he was right here, this close. His stormy grey eyes swirling with intimidation and desire. "Yes." Hermione whispered timidly and surprisingly enough holding his penetrating gaze. "Yes what." Draco taunted. "What Hermione?" he hissed while scooting even closer to her. They were now nearly nose to nose, mere inches between their lips. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. I want to work for you." Hermione stated evenly, thanking the sudden of courage the burned through her veins. "I like the way my name sounds when it rolls of your lips." Draco sexily breathed out as he slowly retreated. He tugged on her leg, pulling her off the smooth surface of his desk. She only wobbled slightly though because she slid right between him and the desk. Their bodies were pressed together in the most delicious of ways. Hermione's hand flew to his chest in a futile attempt to steady herself but she still managed to teeter towards her left when two large hands grabbed her waist and steadied her. The girl looked up at Draco and really looked at him.

He was beautiful-well if any man was it was him. The white dress shirt he wore fit him perfectly and felt smooth and crisp underneath her finger tips. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows in a way that she knew only he could make sexy. Black trousers and shoes finished off the outfit. She couldn't believe what he just said. Surely she had been dreaming. Draco Malfoy did not just say it was sexy when she said his name. "Done checking me out, Granger?" Draco said through a smirk, causing Hermione to snatch her head out of the gutter. Hermione only blushed and looked away from his probing eyes. "All right then." Draco said pulling Hermione out of the pool of embarrassment she was currently drowning in. "Your office is here." Draco told her as they walked to the office adjacent to his.

It was beautiful. The walls were a deep red. Her office had a nice cherry wood desk and a red leather chair. A black marble floor showed both her and Draco's reflection. She couldn't help but notice how close he was standing to her. The right wall was covered by a book shelf. She walked over to it, completely mesmerized. Hermione ghosted her fingers over the books taking note that _Hogwarts: A History _was among the extensive collection. Draco cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked over her shoulder at him, both hands still in contact with the book shelf. Draco quickly strode across the room and grabbed her hand, pressing himself against her again. She gasped and squirmed a little, half heartedly trying to get free, but immediately stopped when the tiny movement elicited a growl out of him.

"Is everything to your liking Ms. Granger?" Draco inquired, growling directly in her ear. When she only nodded, Draco clamped his teeth down on her neck. Her back arched and her chest collided with the book shelf. Her teeth chomped down on her lower lip so hard she was certain it would draw blood. "I said," Draco ground out still in her ear. "Is everything to your liking, Ms. Granger?" She wiggled now slightly uncomfortable that an ache was forming at the bottom of her stomach. He placed his teeth back on her neck, forcing her to release a moan. "Yes Mr. Malfoy." Hermione breathed out. "I love it." That was when Hermione heard a buzz. Draco's phone was going off. She heard him sigh and then the delectable euphoria that was created when their bodies were connected was gone. He dropped her hand then and backed away slowly, almost as if he was reluctantly separating himself from her. _ But he wouldn't. _ Hermione thought sadly. _Malfoy really doesn't want anything to do with me. _She slowly turned around only to see Draco eyeing her like she was a prize of sorts; one he wanted to win. She shivered at the thought. "Sit down Granger." Draco commanded her in an eerie calm voice. "I've listed your duties in a manila folder in the right desk drawer. I will go over them with you tomorrow." "Ok." Hermione whispered softly, wondering who called and why his demeanor changed so quickly. He was just about to walk out the door when he turned around and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. "Hermione." He suddenly said which surprised the girl. He never called her Hermione. "You are mine now." He stated simply. "You will listen to me, you will obey me. I will love and protect you with my life. No one will touch what is mine." She wanted to disagree; wanted to stand up and tell him he could not tell her what to do and that she was her own person. But she couldn't move because there was a foreign feeling floating around in her stomach. Malfoy had just awoken something that could never be put to rest again. All she could do was stare, so Draco turned on his heel and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and pushed her chair away from her desk. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Draco was so confusing. There was something about him the absolutely captivated her and aroused her at the same time. Something about his charming smirk and the way his body fit perfectly with hers. The way he always seemed to need some physical connection with her at all times. She thought about the way he strode across her office when she had walked over to the book shelf and she internally groaned. She would never get anything done if she stayed on this train of thoughts.

The girl sighed and pulled the list out of her desk drawer. It was a bulleted list. Each task was explained bluntly and she knew that she would _have_ to discuss this with him tomorrow. _Its almost as if he did this on purpose. _She thought to herself. Her duties weren't too hard. In fact, they were quite easy. She just had to organize his meetings, as well as prep him for them, organize transportation and hotels for him when he went on business trips, and answer calls that were forwarded up to his office. There was one tiny thing that sent a cold shiver through the girl's entire body. The last bullet stated simply _'do as I say'._

This slightly scared Hermione, but for some reason she didn't want to quit. She had this odd feeling of hope for Draco. She didn't believe he was a bad person, despite his notorious reputation. She wanted- no needed- to trust him. Hermione never took risks, but for some reason the girl had a huge and irresistible urge to trust the arrogant man. She knew she would-no matter how long she spent over analyzing it. In order to work in this job, Hermione had to admit to herself that she was indeed attracted to Draco. She was very sure he was attracted to her as well; seeing that before he left he claimed her and all. The question was, how was she supposed to react?

The answer popped into her head before she even fully finished asking herself the question. _Submit._ She thought. _That's what he wants from me. He wants me to submit to him. _ But could she? Hermione had always thought of herself as a strong, independent, and confident woman. Could she surrender that all to Draco? Everything she was? _No. _She thought suddenly. _ I can't and I won't! _

At that thought, Hermione hastily grabbed her bag, her list, and dashed out the building, waving good bye to Pansy when she passed. Pansy didn't ask questions, only gave a light wave back. Hermione greatly appreciated this, knowing that her answers would have been rude and uncalled for had there been and interrogation after all. Hermione hopped in her car, taking notice that the Rolls Royce was gone, and sped out of the parking lot; tires squealing in protest. She zoomed past Nick and stuck her head out the window giving him hasty good bye as well before stepping on the gas and not letting go until she got home.

Hermione was incredibly thankful when she opened the door to her and Ginny's apartment when she discovered Ginny wasn't home. She smiled to herself and went to get a drink. When she saw the bright pink sticky note on the fridge, she laughed. _Hermione, I'm spending the night, and probably most of tomorrow with Blaise . _The thought of having the entire flat to herself actually made Hermione feel relieved. Now she could do whatever she wanted. Of course, the girl chose to read. So she skipped into her room, grabbed and random book and settled down on her bed with a warm cup of tea.

The annoying sound of an alarm woke Hermione. She stretched and yawned, upsetting the book that had managed to balance on her knee the entire night. She raked a hand through her hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Hermione reluctantly rose from the chair, turned off the alarm- noting that she had a little over an hour to get ready in order to make it to work at 7:58 (exactly six minutes before Draco arrived), and headed to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth feeling utterly exhausted. Once she was finished, she put her toothbrush back then hopped in the shower. She washed her hair with a strawberry shampoo that Ginny had left a note on. _Use this today!_ Hermione laughed at the other girl's silliness then closed her eyes as she let the water rinse her body off. She was sure she would have stayed in the shower forever if it weren't for the thoughts of Draco that continuously clouded her mind. As she stood under the warm spray, she couldn't help but remember the way he bit her neck and the way he looked at her when he grabbed her leg. The thoughts sent ripples throughout her body and she hopped out of the shower- blaming the foreign feeling on the decreasing water temperature.

As she was walking out of the bathroom though, she couldn't help herself. Hermione looked in the mirror, sweeping her hair over her left shoulder and gasping at what she saw. Draco had left a mark on her neck! She brought her right hand up to it, tracing its circular perimeter. She wanted to mad- she really did! But how could she? Hermione wouldn't lie to herself any longer. When he first grabbed her hand, and a electric current shot through her body. She wanted him from the start.

At that realization, the girl scurried out of the bathroom, embarrassed at her own thought process. She walked to her closet and opened it, smiling when she saw another not from Ginny. _WEAR THIS ENTIRE OUTFIT! _Hermione smiled again and snatched the hanger out of her closet. She through the garment bag on her head and checked the time. She had around 30 minutes left. She got dressed and then walked to the kitchen and made herself some toast and poured some orange juice. After she finished her breakfast, she walked to the bathroom and re-brushed her teeth. Hermione gave her hair a gentle curl before placing the headband with a red heart in her hair. She put on some red lipstick and only put on eye liner and mascara. Hermione was lucky enough that even the slightest amount of makeup would highlight her natural beauty. She took out her phone and looked at the time. _ 7 minutes for self analyzing and I'm off to work. _

She walked to the full body mirror and couldn't help but admire Ginny's fashion sense. This outfit felt and looked amazing on her. She wore a strapless, bright red dress that hugged her body like a second skin. The top was modeled to look like a corset and it did! The material was outlined in black lace and forced her breasts upward while also somewhat cinching her already thin waist. The dress then flared out and came to a flowing stop at the middle of her thighs. She wore a cute little black jacket over the dress. Her shoes were black strappy heels that were much easier to walk in than the ones she had to wear yesterday. Each shoe had one red heart on the outside that looked exactly like the heart on her head band. She smiled at herself. _I look hot! _She thought spinning around in front of the mirror. She gave herself one last beaming smile before she ran out the apartment and drove to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long guys. This one took a little under 2 days but its twice as long as a normal chapter right? Am I forgiven? Enjoy it! ^_^ Thanks everyone for taking the time to review and follow my story.

Hermione sped past Nick and waved. He yelled a hello then sighed. The man wondered why she was always in a rush.

The car squealed in protest as Hermione slammed on the brakes and maneuvered it into her parking spot. She then hopped out of her car and walked into the building. "Hey Pansy!" She called out with a smile as she pressed the up arrow on the elevator. "Hey Hermione." The raven haired girl said without so much as a glance at the brunette one. "You wanna do lunch tomorrow?" Pansy suddenly asked Hermione. "Sure." Hermione replied just as the elevator doors slid open. She stepped in and gave Pansy a friendly wave who returned it with a tiny smile before the doors closed. When the doors opened the girl hurried out of the elevator and into Draco's office. She opened the door and the turned around and closed it mentally prepping herself for her official first day at work.

"Good morning Hermione." Draco said. His voice sliced through the silence and scared Hermione. She jumped and whipped herself around to face him, eyes wide and frightened. He slowly stood up, drawn to her for some reason. She held her breath, trying to gain control of the color that dusted across her cheeks. "G-good morning Mr. Malfoy." She said all the while staring at the ground.

He walked around behind her and Hermione listened intently to try and gain some idea of where he was. When Draco grabbed her arms, the girl froze and her entire body stiffened. She relaxed though when Draco started to purr, the vibrations passing through his body to hers and making her feel completely content. His hands traveled under the swell of her breasts and roamed down across her flat stomach. They stopped abruptly at her navel. He felt something there, something that felt weird. He circled it with his right index finger then gasped when he realized what it was. The strange-feeling-thing was a belly button ring. Hermione Granger had a belly button ring.

Draco soon felt like he couldn't breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut and desperately tried to regain some of his destroyed self control. Hermione was oblivious to Draco's mental battle. His hands felt wonderful as they explored her body. She loved the feeling of his finger tracing her belly button. The tiny motion released a field of butterflies in her stomach. She felt sexy and worshipped all at the same time. Hermione slowly came down off her cloud when she felt Draco stiffen and heard his breath come in shallow breaths. She turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest, and looking up into his eyes. "What's wrong Draco?" Hermione murmured; the concern she felt for Draco overwhelmed logical approach she always applied to the conversations she had with him so his name slipped out of her mouth. It felt so right sliding off her tongue that she decided not to reprimand herself about it.

Her innocent eyes searched for nonexistent pain in his lust filled ones. Draco pressed his lips to hers in a futile attempt to devour her and everything she was. His hands roamed over her back until they reached the tiny black jacket that sat on her shoulders. He gently tugged at the sleeves. Hermione obediently reached her arms back while he slid the offending material off her arms. Once they were free, Hermione's hands shot up and tangled themselves in Draco's hair. His hands ghosted lightly down her back before resting them firmly on her waist.

Draco swiped his tongue lightly over her lower lip, growling against her mouth when she wouldn't open it for him. She just smiled, feeling accomplished now that she was holding something over Draco; even if it was something as little as entrance into her mouth. Draco's lips then attacked hers again. When he licked her bottom lip and then tried unsuccessfully to pry her mouth open with his tongue, she thought she had won again. She wasn't expecting the hard slap that landed on her ass. The slight sting it left felt so amazing to the girl's oversensitive body. Hermione gasped in surprise and Draco, being the sneaky slytherin he was, took full advantage of it and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

The feeling of his tongue sliding against hers was too much for Hermione. She ripped her face away from him and let out a loud moan. The sound stirred something deep inside Draco and he quickly hoisted her up, wrapping her long, beautiful legs around his waist before pressing her up against the wall. For a second, the two just stared at each other, panting. That was until Hermione started chewing on that lip of hers. Draco growled again. _He_ wanted to be the one who chewed on that lip. He suddenly lunged at her neck, placing hot, wet kisses all over her. She unbuttoned his shirt while he was preoccupied with her neck. Once she was finished she caressed his chest, outlining his muscles and massaging his shoulders. She sighed when he started biting her ear. It felt amazing and her hands slid up his muscular back and fisted into his hair.

He tried to slide the dress down, but for some reason, it wouldn't move. He yanked the material again, this time catching Hermione's attention. The flustered girl looked down and gave a small smile at what she saw. Draco was trying to keep himself from just tearing the dress off of her. Hermione watched his hand shake as he roughly tore at the material. She placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and pushed herself up so she could reach his ear. She traced the outer shell of his ear with her tongue before nipping at his earlobe. "There's a zipper." She breathed over his neck, loosening her legs until she was eye level with him. Draco backed away from the wall then, holding Hermione flush against his body.

Hermione whimpered when his hand danced along the top of her zipper, but never grabbed it. She bucked her hips against his to try to force him to just get rid of the dress. His only response was a smirk and a strong hand on her waist, preventing her from moving. She sighed and looked into his eyes. "Please." She whined, squirming against him despite his hand. "Please Draco." Just as she hoped, his name had driven him over the edge. His eyes changed from their normal clear grey to a solid black.

Hermione gasped as her naked back collided with the smooth, cool surface of the wall. She didn't register Draco unzipping her dress or walking back to the wall yet, here she was. When the dress pooled around her waist, Draco abruptly stopped moving. Hermione stared at him trying to piece together what was wrong, but couldn't. Her brain hurt from just remembering her name. She shook her head and tried to pay attention. "Draco." She said when she finally regained control of her mouth. The girl was suddenly dizzy. This man was driving her crazy. Draco's scent was like a drug to her. It seeped into her pores and clouded her mind. She stroked his hair and smiled when his eyes closed and he let out a peaceful sigh. When his eyes opened, his gaze landed right on her breasts. She heard him sigh and blushed suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his unwavering stare.

Her chest was absolutely beautiful. He stroked her nipple with his left thumb. "So pretty." He murmured, as he watched it swell. Draco looked up and saw that Hermione was looking at the ground. He slid his hand gently under her chin and lifted her head up until she was looking into his eyes. "Don't hide yourself from me." He said as he stroked her cheek tenderly. She closed her eyes and mewled, nuzzling his hand. "Your beautiful." He whispered, drawing his hand slowly away and looking at her before he lowered his head and licked her right nipple. Draco felt her hands tangle in his hair. He ran his tongue over her right nipple and looked up at her. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth dropped opened in a silent scream.

"Hermione." He pleaded. "Let me hear you, love. I want every piece of you. Don't hold back anything, baby just feel." She nodded and lifted her lips to his. Hermione sucked on his bottom lip then opened her mouth. Draco explored her entire mouth, barely noticing when Hermione unwrapped her legs and set them firmly on the ground. Draco moved closer to her now having to bend over. He put one hand on the wall beside her head and she moaned into his mouth. He nipped at her tongue and pulled away from her long enough to pull the rest of the dress off. When he saw the black, lace panties she wore, he groaned. He stuck his hand down the right side and stroked her hip. "Hermione." Draco whispered while stroking her thigh. "I need you. Ple-"Hermione slammed her lips against his in passionate kiss. When she pulled away, he stared at her, bewildered. "Draco, I want you. Please make love to me." She said as she looked up at him with adoring eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her to his desk. He sat her on top of it and leaned over her, groaning when her hips bucked against him. She smirked and rose her head up to kiss him. He bit her bottom lip before shoving his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue stroked the top of her mouth and battled with hers. When he finally pulled away, Hermione was breathless. She laid there, her chest rising and falling with each shallow breath she took. Draco hovered over her watching her and thinking she was the epitome of beauty. He planted butterfly kisses over her jaw and down the left side of her neck.

Hermione just sighed as he laid them down the valley of her breasts and then lower still. His lips felt heavenly against her skin. He planted one last kiss above her navel and abruptly stopped. She sat up and looked at him wondering what was wrong. "You will explain this-" He said licking her belly button ring. "Later." She blushed and eyed the pretty heart shaped diamond on the silver chain that now laid flat on her stomach. She loved her belly button ring. It gave her a certain confidence she didn't believe she could ever attain without it.

She met Draco's eyes again just to see him smirking like the devil. She sat up a little more, enough to see his entire face. Just as she rose, Draco clamped his teeth down on the left side of her panties. She moaned and her head fell back and she felt the soft material slide slowly down her legs. Draco's face appeared in her line of view. He wore a smile that would put the Cheshire cat's to shame. "You're so beautiful." He said looking at her. She smiled then whimpered when Draco slid his finger over her clit. "Hermione." He said in a husky voice while stroking her. "I need to be inside you now."

Hermione arched her back and screamed when Draco finally slipped a finger into her. "I need you too." She panted as she ground her hips against his hand. "Please, Draco. Please." Hermione frowned when Draco snatched his hand away from her pussy. She looked up only to see Draco hastily undressing himself. She closed her eyes and tried regain control of her breathing. When they reopened, Draco had slithered up her body and was looking down at her. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco placed a burning kiss on her lips then pulled away. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded and buried her face in his neck.

Hermione hissed when Draco sheathed himself fully inside her. She wasn't a virgin, no, she had given that to Ronald Weasley during her 7th year. But Draco was so big. He stretched her in the most delicious of ways and Hermione bucked up against him when the slight discomfort she felt turned to immense pleasure. Draco pulled almost completely out of her then pushed back in staring at her the entire time. He watched her chest heave with each labored breath she took and watched the muscles tense in her arms when she gripped his biceps. He leaned forward then and bit down on her neck.

He sped up his thrusts and Hermione's hands shot up to his hair. She loved the way his teeth felt on her neck and even more the way he felt inside her. She arched her back screaming when he suddenly hit her g-spot. Draco had to push her back down and hold her hips while he pounded relentlessly into her.

He knew he was about to come but he wanted to watch Hermione fall apart first. He let go of her neck and licked the bright red mark that now existed on her beautiful skin. He looked into her eyes and smirked. She could barely keep them open let alone focus on anything. _Good._ He thought. _ The more of a surprise this is, the better it works._ Draco trailed his hand down Hermione's body until he reached her thigh. He gave it a light squeeze and then looked at her. She was a little more aware now; her eyes at least open- even if she couldn't help but throw her head back and moan once in a while. Draco grit his teeth and kissed Hermione's bottom lip. She sighed and looked at him tugging his face down to her breasts. Draco obliged, licking a small circle around the right nipple. He then pulled away before attacking the left one. When he felt her body start to relax under him, he clamped his teeth down on her left nipple and, at the same time, landed a hard slap across her clit. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, opened her mouth, and screamed. Stars and bright white lights danced behind her eyelids. She writhed underneath Draco who came with a roar once her pussy constricted around his cock.


	5. Chapter 5

So unfortunately school is starting so updates probably won't be as often. Sorry this chapter is so short. Alots been going on right now and its been difficult to find time to write. As always thanks for reading and I love reviews! The good thing though is that next chapter is a spanking scene. *throws confetti* Hooray for dominant Draco!

Draco collapsed, barely supporting his body on his forearms. He looked down and smiled at Hermione's still form. He watched her chest heave with each labored breath she took and her cheeks change from the bright red that they currently were, to a rosy pink. He pushed himself up, and pulled himself out of her. Unfortunately, sitting inside her for even 5 minutes was long enough to make him hard again. He looked at Hermione and almost had an orgasm at the sight of her.

She laid on his desk, hair fanning around her head and arms lying by her side, her hands balled into tiny fists. Her body was covered in a beautiful flush that was now slightly fading. That sexy belly button ring hanging crooked under her navel. But that wasn't what nearly killed Draco.

No it was the fact that her legs hung over the edge of his desk, spread wide open and given him a complete view of her glistening pussy. His cum dripped out of her slit into a pool of wetness, a mixture of both her and him. She had made quite a mess. _I'll make her lick that up later._ He thought, smirking at the mental picture. Hermione on her knees in front of his desk and him grabbing her hair, forcing her to lick his entire desk and slapping her ass while she did it. He imagined the way her body would jump in reaction to his hand. And then to his- _whoah! _He mentally berated himself. _ I'm supposed to be getting rid of this hard on, not making it worse! _

He turned away from the desk and eyed the room warily. _Where the fuck are my clothes?! _ He thought angry now glaring at the floor. He spotted his shirt in the desk chair and his trousers and boxers sitting in front of the desk. He bent down to pick up his boxers. When he stood back up, Hermione was kneeling on his desk, her legs spread wide and her hands in between them. She looked up at him through her lashes, smiling shyly at him. When she saw that his dick was standing, she wiggled on the desk, remembering how amazing it felt when he was inside of her.

He raised an eyebrow at her. There was no way he was putting his dick off any longer. _No way in hell! Especially not when shes sitting like that and looking at me like that on top of that. _Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have allowed himself to even _think_ such an idiotic sentence but this required desperate measures. "Well its nice of you to join _us._" he whispered, his tongue caressing each word. Hermione blushed catching his suggestive sense of humor. "I can help you with that." she whispered, bringing her hands closer to her body and covering her chest while simultaneously extending her right index finger in the direction of his huge cock.

He smirked at her getting an idea. "What Hermione?" he asked her walking up to the desk and dragging her to the edge of it by her legs. She looked up at him, wiggling against him, slightly nervous by his proximity. "I would love your help with anything! But what exactly are you offering to help me with right now?" Hermione gulped, bringing her finger up to rest on her pouty, lower lip, she looked down at the desk and then back to his smoldering gaze. "I" she started but then immediately cut herself off._ Ughh! _she mentally screamed. _Why can't I just say it!? I want to help him with his problem, his erection, his dick- _

"Your cock!" she finally yelled. She clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized she had accidentally blurted out the last part of her thought and looked up at Draco wide eyed. He looked down at her, a full blown grin gracing his face. Hermione turned her head to stare at nothing over her shoulder. She was so embarrassed but this was what Draco was waiting for.

He grabbed her chin and snatched her face up to his. He bent down until their lips were touching, but he didn't move- and neither did Hermione. "Such a naughty word to be coming out of this pretty little mouth." he whispered against her lips. Hermione said nothing. Honestly, she was a little confused where Draco was going with this. He didn't seem mad when she yelled out cock, and for that she was grateful. _I suppose it doesn't matter she thought as his lips began to move against hers. As long as he doesn't- Oh! _

Hermione arched her back and screamed into Draco's lips when he slapped the back of her right thigh. "I think you need to be punished." he growled huskily against her mouth. "Don't you, Baby? You've been a bad girl."


	6. Chapter 6

So guess what guys? My microsoft subscription expired! So I had to get a sucky free version. It's microsoft 1997 So there's really no corrections and stuff. Sorry about the mistakes! :)

Hermione whimpered against Draco's lips and he smirked at her reaction. He grabbed her by her waist and yanked her up onto her knees. She squeaked in surprise, her mouth suddenly level with his chest, and stuck her hands out to steady herself. They landed with a thump on his stomach and Hermione winced at the sound. She looked up to see Draco still looking down at her with his classic smirk. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and began pulling her off the desk.

Hermione complied, lifting one leg after the other until she was standing in front of Draco looking up at him. He bent down and licked her ear. "Very good, Kitten." he whispered against it, and nibbled at the soft spot behind her ear. She blushed at the new nickname. He trailed his hand down her spine, marveling at how soft the skin was. When his hand reached her waist, he spun her around, pulling her body flush against his front. "That's not going to get you off the hook though." he growled into her hair, tangling his left hand in it.

Draco leaned into her back, using his body weight to press Hermione down on the desk. She whimpered when her hard nipples came in contact with the cool, smooth wood of it, biting her lips when she felt Draco massaging her ass and thighs.

She wasn't scared- just a little nervous. She remembered the first day Ginny had come home with red hand prints on the backs of her legs. Hermione had gasped and yelled at the slightly younger girl, panicking until the red head had grabbed her hands and pleaded with her to understand. Ginny explained to Hermione about Blaise and his 'sexual interests' as Ginny called it. She assured her it only stung a little, but it made her orgasms feel way more intense.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when Draco called her name. She turned and looked over her shoulder just in time to see him slip one of his long fingers inside her. She moaned and dropped her head back to the desk. He moved his hand tantalizingly slow. Hermione couldn't take it. She started to wiggle her hips against his hand, desperately trying to get more friction.

Draco smirked when she started writhing and leaned his body over hers, slowing down his finger even more. Hermione whimpered. She couldn't move her hips with Draco smashing her body down into the desk, and why wouldn't he put another finger inside her?! Draco leaned forward and bit her shoulder. She moaned and rolled her head to the side, trying to give him more access. He released her shoulder and ran his tongue over the bright red mark and move up to her ear, breathing heavily into it. "The next time I do this" he growled into her ear. "you will be tied up." Hermione's eyes grew wide and she sucked in a gulp of air.

He stood up then, speeding up the hand inside her and ran his other hand down her back once more. Hermione held her breath when she didn't feel the hand on her back anymore and then yelped when she felt the hard slap land on her right ass cheek. It had hurt, but not as much as she expected. She was sure Draco's hand print would visible for at least a day or two, though. That meant no short dresses tomorrow. She moaned when Draco finally slid another finger in her pussy. He started rubbing her clit and then smacked her ass again.

"It feels good, doesn't it, Baby?" He growled huskily. She whimpered and squirmed against his hand, needing even more to satisfy the growing ache between her legs. Her slapped her backside again and she bit her lip. He shoved another finger into her and smacked the back of her thigh. "So good...please Draco...don't stop." Hermione panted. He reached under her and pulled at her right nipple then aimed another slap on her ass. "Damn Hermione! Your pussy is trying to fucking strangle my fingers! I know your ready. Come for me, baby girl."

Hermione struggled to breathe as the strongest orgasm she ever had rocked through her body. She arched her back, screamed Draco's name at the top of her lungs, and then collapsed in a panting and twitching heap on the desk. Draco watched her, taking in every inch of her exquisite beauty as her breathing slowed and she slowly lifted up her head. She blushed when she saw the way her was looking at her. Hermione looked at the ground and then up at him. "Thank you Draco." She whispered and gave him a shy smile. "That was absolutely amazing."

Draco smiled and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "The pleasure was all mine, Kitten." Draco breathed against her mouth. Hermione smiled brightly at him and then flipped around and crawled to the edge of the desk. To say he was surprised when Hermione grasped his shoulders and straddled him would be the understatement of the year.

Confidence surged through Hermione when she saw the shock in his eyes. "I do believe I owe you something, Mr. Malfoy." She said trailing her hand down his toned chest and then running her index finger up and down his cock. He eyes snapped shut and a shudder rocked through his body when she did that. A grin lit up her face when she realized the effect she had on him. "And what would that be?" he said, his voice shaking a little.

Hermione sat up so she could reach his ear. She kissed around it and then playfully bit his ear lobe. "You tell me." she whispered against it. Then she wrapped her hand around his cock and pushed down on top of it. "Fuck!" Draco yelled and put a hand on Hermione's hips. He rubbed her clit vigorously with the other hand trying to get her to come before he did. She was making it extremely hard.

She kept arching her back and throwing her tits into his face, making tiny little mewling noises and whimpering out his name. And then she would whip her hair to one side, and lick her lips all the while keeping eye contact with him. He growled when she ran her hands up her flat stomach and grabbed onto her own nipples. She pinched and pulled at them, rolling them between her fingers while staring down at the place where they connected. Her mouth hung open and an endless stream moans tumbled out of her beautiful lips as she watched her pussy completely engulf his shaft. He bucked his hips up roughly against her while she bounced on top of him. "Please Draco. Please." she breathed out, her head lolling to one side.

Draco smirked. It was a shame he wouldn't get to see her squirt, but he would get to some other day. He laid back on the desk and grabbed Hermione's hips, stopping her erratic movements. She whimpered and lifted up her head, staring at him with pleading eyes. "Please." she whispered again. Draco took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Hermione's hips. He knew her knees would give out so he would have to hold her up. _10 seconds at most. _ He thought. Draco thrust up slowly, and Hermione's head dropped back. "Look at me." Draco commanded, and thrust up again. "I want to see you when you fall apart."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Draco in the eyes. A smirk grew on his face. "Good girl." he whispered before he started hammering up into her. His dick hit her g-spot with every thrust. Hermione fell forward, her hands landing on his chest. Her mouth hung open and she fought against her body to keep her eyes the same way. Draco growled at her. Hermione arched her back and cried out, giving up the impossible fight against her body.

She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling high as Draco thrust wildly into her and she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Draco's grip on her hips tightened so much it hurt. He pulled her up, then slammed her down on his cock. Hermione screamed feeling like she just came again but wasn't entirely sure. She felt like she wasn't even in her body. She sighed when she felt Draco come inside her and collapsed on top of him once he released her hips.

She started to push herself up, but Draco put a hand on her back and slammed her back down on top of his chest. She looked up at him in confusion. Draco stared at her, adoration in his eyes. "I want to feel your heart against mine." She blushed because she too had noticed that their hearts were beating at the same rapid pace and gradually slowing down together.

"Your so beautiful." he whispered again sitting up and stroking her face with the back of his hand. She sighed and nuzzled into it and closed her eyes. They both sat still until Hermione felt Draco getting hard inside her again. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, questions dancing inside her head. She finally decided on one and asked him, "Is your ...uhhh...friend there always so excited?" She blushed and covered her face with her hands. Draco smirked. "As long as I'm around you he'll always be ready to play." Hermione blushed an even deeper red and turned away from Draco, leaving her hands on her face. Draco laughed. He was so happy. He had Hermione now, or basically did. He was bringing her a gift tomorrow, his message to her and the world that he wanted her forever and she was his.

He couldn't wait! He wrapped his hands around her wrists and dragged her hands away from her face. She opened her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. Draco cupped her face in his hands and brought his face down to hers for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were shining.

"We better get back to work." Hermione suggested, looking up at him with a dazzling smile. "Well, I'm the boss so you can go to work and I can sit here in this big chair and call you whenever I get bored." He shot her a goofy grin and she slapped him playfully across his chest. "Draco!" she exclaimed, laughing quietly and sliding off his lap. "What?" he said back, watching her as she bent down to pick up her bra. He walked up behind her and slapped her ass. She popped up and put her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I couldn't resist." he said with a shrug. Hermione looked around the room before facing Draco again. "Umm Draco? Where are my panties?" His only answer was a wide grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok well. I could give you a 70 year long excuse for my absence but instead I'm just gonna go with a straight apology. Sorry everybody. Feel free to throw virtual things at me. Anyways now that I'm situated- I just moved- my wifi is set up so now this story should be updated 2-3 times a week. And I'm wondering would you guys rather a few long chapters, or a bunch of short chapters? You know just leave your thoughts in the review. Yes I had homework today but I decided I was gonna start doing it at lunch so I have more time for you guys. Either way I had a lot of Blaise and Ginny requests so BAM! Here it is!

Hermione walked into her office and slid into her chair. She sighed and leaned back. There wasn't a thing for the bright girl to do. The phone wasn't ringing and Draco had nothing to assign her. Well, that was what she assumed anyways. Every time she stepped into his office she got too close and ended up snogging him until she was out of breath. When she would finally detach herself from him, he'd frown and then pick her up, trapping her within his strong arms.

"Go out with me tonight." Draco had said to her during her last visit. Hermione smiled. She was actually _very_ happy he asked. It was nice to know that she meant something to him and wasn't just another notch on his bed post. _His desk. _ Her mind corrected and she blushed at the thought. "Ok" She replied and wiggled out of his grasp, slowly retreating to his office.

He followed her step for step. "Where do you want to go?" he asked her, smirking as he noticed she was approaching the wall instead of the doorway. Hermione leaned against the wall and watched Draco stalk her as if she were his prey. When he stopped in front of her, she tilted her head to stare into his eyes. "Surprise me." she whispered, then slid through the door way- out of his office and into her own.

At Blaise's House-

Ginny sat at the table and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. She wondered how Hermione's day went. She yawned and looked at the clock: 5:30PM. Hermione would be home soon. She stretched her arms out in front of her as she stood up. Her body was incredibly sore. _I'll be home by 9._ She promised herself then grabbed her bag and hopped in the shower.

After her shower, she gently curled her hair. Ginny walked out of the bathroom. _6:00. Right on schedule. _ She thought as she walked to the kitchen and prepared Blaise a victory meal. After the roast was in the oven she put some butter cream icing flavored lotion on. ***I have some of this stuff. My boyfriend loves it!*** Blaise loved sweets and she figured he would love it if she herself tasted similar to the sugary treats he liked so much.

She looked at the clock again. 6:20. _10 minutes till showtime. _Ginny giggled. She reached into her bag and pulled out her outfit for tonight. The silky red dress felt soft in her hands and she stepped into it. She then pulled out a yellow garter with a red heart on it and slid it on her thigh. After that, she threw her bright red pumps on the ground and stepped into them. Once she was finished she went to the bathroom to do her make up. She pulled out her make up bag and put red lipstick on and then added a bit of mascara and eyeliner. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out her two heart studs and put them in her ears. Finally, she was dressed. She took three large steps back from the mirror and looked at herself. She had to admit she did a good job.

Ginny smiled at her reflection. The dress- if you can even call it that- hugged her chest and just skimmed the top of her thighs. The entire thing hugged her body and showed off her slender frame. She threw herself one last glance before running to the kitchen and taking the roast out and sitting it on the stove. She then grabbed two of Blaise's champagne glasses and poured some in each. Then she balanced herself on the arm of one of his loveseats just as the door opened.


	8. Chapter 8

I kept my promise guys. Had alot of homework but still set aside time for you. ^_^ Please Review. I wanna know what you guys think! The more you review the more write. If you guys don't review I'm gonna write real slow so tell me what you think!

"Guess who got a pro-" Blaise's words died in his throat when he spotted Ginny. He gulped down the saliva that pooled in his mouth when he saw her. She was sitting on his couch. The tiny dress she was wearing was hiked up, rolling over her thighs and she wiggled off the chair. "I knew you would." She said seductively, walking towards him and swaying her hips. Blaise said nothing but just stared in awe at the minx that was walking towards him. "I missed you." Ginny said to him when they were chest to chest. Blaise leaned down and kissed her gently, nibbling at her lips.

"I made you dinner." Ginny murmured against his mouth. Slowly, she pulled away from him. She slid her hand down his tie and wrapped her dainty fingers around it. She gave it a tug and pulled Blaise to the kitchen by his tie. "Yea. Ok." Blaise said keeping his eyes on Ginny's ass. Ginny glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Then she quickly spun around and pushed Blaise down into his chair.

"So what did you do today?" he asked, watching her as she paraded around the room and made his plate. "Oh nothing." she said, bending down to put his plate in front of him and giving him a clear view of her cleavage. "I just waited for you." Ginny said. She then turned around and poured two glasses of champagne. "I'm really proud of you Blaise. I knew you would get the promotion." she said, handing him a glass. "Thanks Ginny." he said rubbing the back of his neck, a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Well, a toast to you." Ginny said with a twinkling smile and then took a sip of her drink. Blaise smiled and did the same. He had just decided that maybe he should eat so he could enjoy his dessert. A wide grin graced his face at that thought but it soon melted away when he looked over at Ginny. She had just finished drinking and held the cup at her lips. Her eyes were on the glass and she noticed a tiny drop of the champagne trailing down the outside. She lightly swiped her tongue up the glass, catching the drop, and then looked up at Blaise. He just stared at her and for a few seconds, everything was still and quiet. It was as if the world had frozen around them.

Suddenly, Blaise stood up. He scared Ginny and she jumped. A bit of the champagne flew out of the glass and landed on her collar bone. Blaise stood up and quickly closed the distance between them. "I think I'll have dinner later." he said as he licked the fizz off her. Ginny moaned and leaned her head to the side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, slapping her thigh twice to get her to wrap her legs around him. "Damn you taste good." Blaise said against her neck. He sucked and licked everywhere he could reach and walked them both to his bedroom. He bit at her neck and Ginny knew she would be covered with hickeys tomorrow.

Ginny loosened his tie. Then she opened the first three buttons on his shirt and massaged his shoulders. Blaise pushed her up against his bedroom door moaning at how amazing her warm hands felt against him. "Open it already, Blaise." Ginny whined and shook his shoulders. _Maybe I put too much of that lotion on. _ Ginny thought as she felt Blaise run his tongue over her shoulder. Blaise opened the door and threw her across the entire room onto his bed. She landed on the bed with an _oof!_on her back and all the air rushed out of her lungs. Blaise stalked toward her, ripping his tie over his head and ripping the rest of his buttons off his shirt.

Blaise pounced on top of her, forcing her to lay flat on the bed. He hunched his body over hers and looked into her eyes. "You look so sexy." he said to her, running his hand down her thigh and popping the garter that wrapped around her thigh. Ginny jumped, surprised at the slight sting and lifted her leg up to wrap it around his waist. He smirked in reaction to her tiny jump. "You didn't think I missed that little detail did you." he said. "Of course not." Ginny replied back, rolling her eyes. She pushed Blaise onto his back and straddled his stomach and placing her hands on his chest. She ran her fingers over his muscled body and circle his navel. Blaise stared at her intently, completely mesmerized by the red headed vixen that was his girlfriend. Obviously, Ginny had planned this as her show and he was perfectly content with letting her run it.

She ran her hands down his chest and unbuckled his belt. "We can play with this later." Ginny said with a sly smirk holding the belt with two hands and sliding it across her thighs. She threw it off the bed after her little show and then reached to the bottom of her tiny dress and pulled it over her head. Her cute, little breasts popped free and she threw the dress off the bed, leaning forward and unbuttoning his pants. "With the way that your acting we _will _be playing with it tomorrow." Blaise said back, running his hands over her waist and up to cup her tits. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and grinned when they pebbled under his hands.

He leaned up and locked his mouth onto one nipple, sliding his tongue over it and clamping his teeth down onto it. Ginny arched her back and gyrated her hips against his abs. Blaise sat up then and pushed her down off his stomach. Ginny frowned and whimpered at the loss of friction. "I'm just making it easier for you." Blaise replied to her cry with a smirk. He slid off her panties, careful to leave the garter on, and smiled smugly at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and whipped off his slacks and boxers. "Who said I need your help?" She shot back hotly and fisted his dick in her hand. A satisfied smile crossed her lips when he groaned.

Ginny ran her hand up and down his length a few times before Blaise yelled at her to stop teasing him. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue. He jerked his body up and latched his mouth onto hers. Ginny opened her mouth and let Blaise explore, their tongues performing some sort of erratic waltz. Blaise picked Ginny up and pushed her down on his cock, keeping his lips on hers while she moaned and wriggled on his lap. He bit her tongue and she jumped back, surprised. "For the record," Blaise said, staring into Ginny's eyes. "I would advise you to keep that tongue in your mouth or else I'll be forced to punish you."

Ginny moaned and nodded her head. She started moving her hips against him and he growled, gripping on to her waist and thrusting up to meet her. "Mmmm Blaise." she moaned, her head rolling back as their hip roughly collided. Her hands traveled up to her breasts and she squeezed and rolled her nipples, her eyes glued shut. Blaise watched as she bounced on top of him, her breath coming in short, quick breaths. "It feels so good." Ginny murmured before Blaise licked his finger and traced it around her navel. She came hard, tremors rocking through her body and into his own. He grit his teeth and waited for her to stop spasming around him. He thrust slowly into her, letting her ride out her high and then caught her before she collapsed on his chest.

"You're not done yet." Blaise said, smiling mischievously at Ginny and stilling his slow movements. He supported her tiny frame with one hand and circled her clit with the other. Just like that, Blaise had Ginny teetering back on the edge she just fell off. She whimpered and wriggled against him but couldn't move with his hand restricting her movement. "Shhhhhh." Blaise hushed her, rubbing circles on her thighs. Ginny stopped her noises and looked at him through hooded eyes. Blaise slowly moved his hands up her thighs to her hip and kneaded the soft skin there. He wrapped his hands around her waist and tightened her grip. She just had enough time to register the feeling of his rough hands on her hips when he lifted her up and started smashing his cock into her.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her body slouched forward. Her hands scratched at the skin of his chest. Blaise smirked as he watched those red lips part. Ginny's eyes were glazed over now. He could tell she was about to come any second. He thrust into her a few more times until she exploded around him. Blaise hissed. Her pussy tightened around him so much that it hurt. He thrust into her one last time before coming himself. Finally, Blaise released Ginny's waist and she fell on top of him. "Damn." Blaise muttered, turning his head to the side to try and get some air. Ginny said nothing and instead turned her head to look over at his beside table. The little alarm clock's red numbers contrasted greatly with the rest of the room. 9:00PM. _Sorry Hermione. _ Ginny thought doing her best to send her friend a mental message. She closed her eyes and passed out instantly, snuggling into Blaise's muscular chest.


	9. Chapter 9

So AppArently I need to replAce my computer's centrAl processing unit. Also, my A key is you tell? All my A s Are cApitAlized. Word would fix this but guess whAt? I don't hAve it! I still don't hAve internet. :( I wish I could updAte this on my phone.

Hermione pushed out her chair and stood up. She stretched and gathered her things and was about to leave when Draco opened her office door. "I'm picking you up at 9:00." he stated matter-of-factly, strolling into her office with his hands buried in his pockets. Hermione looked up and smiled. "Of course." she said walking around her desk and standing in front of him. Draco reached forward and grabbed onto Hermione's waist, drumming his fingertips lightly on her sides. "We're going dancing tonight." He said smiling when her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I...didn't know you danced." Hermione drawled out looking at the ground. For some reason, this was extremely shocking. Draco was always so...serious, angry, even. How could someone like him dance? Then again everything about him seemed different. "Of course I dance." Draco said, ending her train of thoughts. "I am a human after all." he finished with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and Hermione slapped him playfully over his shoulder.

"Well Draco, I really must be going. I only have 2 hours and 30 minutes to get dressed you know." she said giggling quietly. Draco threw his hands in the air. "Women! I'll never understand why it takes you so long to get dressed." Hermione crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "It does not take us that long." she argued back. Draco just stared at her, an amused expression on his face. "It doesn't!" Hermione yelled again, getting annoyed by his smug smile. "Whatever you say Hermione." Draco said finally, with an indifferent shrug. He held her waist with his left hand and cupped her face with his right. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing her body and allowing Draco to pull them together.

Draco kissed both of Hermione's eyelids and then her nose. She smiled and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him to her. He leaned down and locked lips with her, running his teeth over her bottom lip gently before pulling away. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and tried to climb Draco's body. She pouted when he stood up to his full height officially ending their kissing session. "Now your down to 2 hours and 15 minutes."

Hermione turned her head slightly and shot the clock a death glare. She looked back at Draco who had a satisfied smirk on his face which only annoyed her. "Yes...well, I guess I'll see you at 7." she said blushing and straightening her back. Draco nodded and gave her a dazzling smile. When she started to walk past him, Draco lunged for her, grabbing the back of her thigh with one hand and fisting the other in her hair. He pulled her back by her brown locks, bending her until her body was parallel to the ground and stared into her eyes. "You didn't think I would let you get away that easy." Draco said, his trademark smirk already in place.

Hermione wanted to huff at him and roll her eyes but all she could do was give him a tiny smile. Draco then modeled their mouths together. Hermione moaned, opening her mouth and giving Draco the entry he wanted. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, smiling when he felt her hands slide up his back and tangled into his hair. When Hemione started grinding her hips against him, Draco roughly tugged her hair down, causing her to arch her back in surprise. "I will see you at 9" Draco breathed over her mouth. Hermione only nodded, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Draco pulled the flustered girl upright and winked at her before walking into his office. Hermione wasted no time and bolted out of the building, waving hastily at Pansy and enjoying a nice- though short- chat with Nick about her day.

When Hermione got home, she ran directly for her room. She was freaking out about what she would wear. _Dancing. Dancing. _She mentally chanted. _What should I wear dancing? _She flipped through the dresses in her closet until one caught her eye. She smiled happily at her good fortune and snatched the dress off the hanger. _I need to go dress shopping this weekend. _She thought as she rushed to the bathroom. Hermione took a relaxing shower, wrapped herself in a white, fluffy towel, and scurried to her bedroom. She checked the time, noting that she had around an hour, as she lotioned her body up and then put on her teal lingerie set.

Hermione then grabbed her dress and walked to her closet. She slipped the black garment over her head and then looked for some shoes to wear. A pair of teal heels with black tips caught her eye and she slid them on, walking towards her dresser to find some earrings to go with her outfit. Luckily, she managed to find some. Three silver chains of different lengths hung from each one and a sapphire jewel connected the links together. She finished her ensemble off with a silver bracelet which was topped with a gemstone that matched the one on her earrings.

She had 45 minutes to do her hair. She grabbed 2 silver combs that were also decorated with sapphires and ran to the bathroom again, hastily plugging in her straightener and yanking a brush through her tangled hair. Hermione straightened all of it before pinning most of it back, except for a bit that she let stay as a bang. She curled her hair into loose ringlets and smiled at her reflection as she slid both of the combs into place. After that, she did her makeup. She was just putting on some lip gloss when she heard a knock on her door.

Hermione walked to the door and opened it and gave Draco a bright smile. He just stared at her in shock. She looked absolutely beautiful, and sexy beyond all reason too but of course he had to stop thinking like that or he wouldn't be able to survive the night. _Of course she dresses like this! _He yelled at himself. _Dancing!? What was I thinking!? _Hermione shifted nervously in the doorway, wrapping an arm around her body and looking away. Draco continued to stare shamelessly at her. He tried to figure out how the dress on her worked. It was tight enough to show all of her delicious curves but loose enough that she still looked classy. The dress left most of her chest exposed though, her beautiful breasts pushed together and spilling out over the top of it.

Draco grabbed her hand and pressed his lips softly to the smooth skin on the back of it. "You look beautiful." he said to her, breathing the words over her hand. Hermione blushed And stared At his hand on hers. "THank you." She said And frowned At how tiny her voice sounded. Draco then stood up And released her hand only to wrap his Arm protectively Around her waist.. He lead her out the building,only pausing to Allow her to lock her Apartment..

"Do you live alone?" Draco Asked when they reached the car. Hermone shook her heAd. "No I live with Ginny." She stated And then slid into the car while he held the door. Once in, she snuggled into the leather And sighed And looked At the sky through his crystal cl Ear window when he got in. "Hermione." He called her And she turned her head slowly to look At him. He only stared At her for A few seconds before grabbing her chin And slamming his mouth against hers. Hermione gasped when Draco pulled her hair back, forcefully ripping their lips apart. He growled against her neck And bit her collar bone.

Hermione couldn't breathe. Her chest felt extremely tight And the shallow puffs of Air weren't supporting her racing heart. She heard him mumble something About A 'god-damned dressed And then he let go of her hair. Eyes wide she stared At him, she felt A little scared but more Aroused. She squeezed her legs together And rubbed her thighs Against each other. Draco licked her ear. "Soon love." he whispered And A shiver traveled through Hermione's spine. He straitened the blacks slacks he was wearing And unbuttoned A few buttons on the dress shirt. "You might want to hand on Kitten." he suggested And threw her A wolfish grin. Hermione obliged And clicked her seat belt into p Lace. She wAs just pulling down her dress when Draco s Lammed his foot on the pedal.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review guys!

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and held on to her seat. Draco drove extremely fast, whipping his car around the tight city streets. She was so freaked out that she didn't even notice when the car came to a smooth stop in front of the night club. Draco smiled when he looked over at her and saw howw she was sitting. Her eyes were squinched together, in fact heer entire body was. Her arms were tight to her sides and now held on to the bottom of her dress and her legs were together too, crossed at the ankles. He realized his mistake too late and was soon lost in his mind. He thought about pulling Hermione over to him and running his hands under her dress. Draco shifted uncomfortably and mentally scolded himself before getting out of the car and walking over to Hermione's side. He tapped on the window and smiled as her eyes sprung open. When she noticed it was him, she smiled and unclicked her seat belt. Draco opened her door and reached a hand down to her. "You drive like a mad man." she exclaimed as he pulled her to her feet and then shut the door. Draco smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hermione looked up as they approached a large building. In huge flourescent blue and pink lights, it simply read 'NIGHTCLUB'. Hermione snorted when she read the name. _Nightclub? Really? THAT'S the best they could come up with. _"What's so funny?" Draco asked then, quirking an eyebrow at her. "I was just laughing at the name." she said back through a huge smile. "Nightclub is not very creative." With that she burst into another fit of the giggles. He looked over at her and watched her laugh. _She's so beautiful. _He thought. He loved the way Hermione laughed. Her laugh was so carefree and beautiful just like her. It rolled off of her beautiful lips like a thousand tiny bells tingling their own little song before drifting away with the wind. When she finally stopped laughing, she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. "I'm so excited Draco! This is going to be so much fun!" They approached the bouncer, a huge man with tan skin. Tattoos snaked over his arms and were cut off by the sleeves of his shirt.

"Hey pretty lady." He said a menacing smile appearing on his blushed and gave a small wave staring at the ground. "Just take this Jacob." Draco hissed and handed the man a 100 dollar bill. "Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" Jacob said back, trying to lean around Draco to wink at hermione. She wanted to say hi, but was almost a hundred percent sure that Draco wouls get really mad. "Fine. Hermione this is Jake, Jake this is Hermione."he said through clenched teeth. "Hello." Hermione said and smiled at the man that she was discovering wasn't so scary after all. Jacob walked up to her and grabbed her hand and shook it excitedly. "What's up? As Dray here already said, I'm Jake." "I am not _Dray_." Draco hissed at Jacob. "Goodbyee Jacob." he said then grabbed Hermione's hand and stormed into the club with her in turned around and offered Jake a sheepish smile which he of course accepted and answered with a wave and then a showof his muscles.

When they entered the club Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The club was huge. There seemed to be 4 or 5 big rooms off the side of where they were standing. It reminded her of a hallway. A spiral staircase climbed up into the ceiling and then disappeared. The marble tile they were standing on gleamed and she grabbed Draco's hand. The tiny gesture shocked Draco and he gave her hand a tiny squeeze, smling at how nice it felt to be connected to her; even in a way as simple as this.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked then, wrapping his huge hand completely around her small one. She thought for a little bit but couldn't decide on anything. All of her senses felt overwhelmed and she was content at that moment just holding Draco's hand. "What do you think would be best?" She asked, lookiing up at hhim through her lashes. Dracosmirked and pulled her forward. "I know exactly where to start he said. Hermione just smiled and followed obidiently as Draco pulled her past one door and entered the next.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everybody! Just wanted to thank you all for reading and also put a tiny diclaimer in here. I know these annoy some peole but it has to be done! Anyways I mentioned the song countdown by Beyonce in her soo...yea. That's about it. The rest is the normal. Please review and enjoy! ^_^

Hermione blinked when she stepped into the smoky room. It was dimly lit and she put her hand on Draco's back just to make sure she didn't lose him. Draco led the way, walking between a few tables and up to what looked like an open bar. He offered Hermione a seat on a bar stool before settling in one himself and turning to face her.

I figured you might be hungry or thirsty?" He said. Hermione smiled and surprised him by turning to the bartender and ordering a strawberry martini and scooting her chair closer to him. "What do you want Draco?" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, stroking his chest with her right hand.

Draco swallowed the huge lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and managed to tell the lady he wanted a glass of firewhiskey. Hermione shot him a sly smile before sitting back in her seat.

"Here are your drinks." The lady said, sitting them down quickly in front of the couple. Draco tipped the lady $20 and she thanked him profusely. He took a small sip of his drink.

After all, he still had to have some control of his body so he could dance with Hermione. Not that he couldn't handle his liquor, of course he could! He just wanted to remember tonight with as much detail and clarity as possible and firewhiskey was going to make that very difficult.

Hermione swung her legs around the bar stool sipping at her drink and sighing. Draco watched her lips wrap around the tiny straw she was drinking out of and shoved his face in his cup to prevent himself from reacting to Hermione. He was glad when she slid off the barstool and grabbed her half-finished drink.

She downed it in two gulps before sighing again and pushing it onto the counter. Draco watched in amazement as she picked up the strawberry on her cup and slid the whole thing into her mouth before dragging it almost completely out and just biting the tip. She looked over then and smiled when she saw that Draco was staring at her.

"Want some?" she offered, holding the strawberry out and licking some stray juice off her lips. He just nodded and she stepped in between his legs., holding the strawberry in front of her as if she were offering it to a god. Hermione opened her mouth and he followed in suit as she slid the strawberry in between his lips.

He bit down and had to hold his tongue to stifle the moan. The strawberry was delicious. It tasted sweet and tangy; very much like Hermione did. Hermione then put the strawberry between her lips again and repeated the same little routine she did before.

Draco was glad he bit more than half of the strawberry when it was his turn. He didn't know how much longer he could watch that sweet mouth of hers play with thee strawberry before he jumped her and claimed what was rightfully his right on top of this bar.

Hermione finished the strawberry then and sat the top in her now empty cup. Draco watched as she sucked each of her fingers off and then looked up at him expectantly. He finished off his drink and then hopped out of his chair. A big smile flew onto Hermione's lips. She couldn't wait to see where they would go next.

"Are we dancing now?" Hermione asked excitedly, sturggling to perform her happy dance in the high heels she was wearing. "Yeah" Draco said back, as he stared at her.

_What the hell is she wiggling around like that for? _ he wondered, watching as she hopped around him. _I hope she dances better than that. _He thought watching as all her hoping finally stopped when they approached a giant blue door.

As soon as they stepped int he room, Draco frowned. The music in here wasn't something he was familiar with. A song was just ending as he walked Hermione through the crowds of people high fiving eachother and cheering at how much fun they were having.

A new song started and Draco looked up at the speakers in confusion. Hermione however absolutely loved it and grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him into the crowd on the dance floor.

Once Hermione was satisfied with their position, she threw Draco a dazzling smile before turning around and grabbing his hands. She slid them onto her waist and then moved her hips slowly over his as the song started up.

_Ohhh. Killin' me soflty._

_And I'm still fallin'._

_You're the one I need. And I will always be with you._

Hermione sang along and leaned her head back on Draco's shoulder, sliding down his body slowly before standing back up and wrapping an arm around his neck. She rocked her hips against him to the beat smiling when he flipped her around and lock ed his hands on her waist.

"What song is this?" Draco yelled to Hermione who moved her lips in a reply. He heard nothing, the music and the people around him being too loud. "What?" he said, looking at her and slightly crouching so he could be closer to her. She locked her arms around his neck and then stood up as tall as she could.

"It's called Count Down." she said, pressing her lips gently to his ear. "It's very...provocative." he said jokingly_. "_It is not!" Hermione exclaimed joking right back. Draco pursed his lips and looked up at the speakers. They did not disappoint.

_Ladies if you love your man show him you thie finest._

_Grind up on it girl. Show him how you ride it._

Draco looked back at Hermione with an eyebrow raised. "I don't see you complaaining." Hermione said whipping her head to the side and gyrating her hips in circles over his. He tightened his grip on her waist and shoved his hips forward, smiling when she laced her hands through his hair and pulled him down to her for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

What's up guys? I've been putting off my homework to the last minute and writing instead. now it's crunch time. Disclaimer! I used Strip by Chris Brown in here. As always, thanks for reading and please review!

Hermione broke the kiss once the song went off. Another song started and she tried to figure out what it was. "Know this one?" Draco asked her, staring at her expectantly. She frowned and shook her head no.

_Take it off. I wanna love ya._

_Everybody, wanna touch ya._

_You movin' right wanna see what's up under._

_Now back it up beep beep like a trucker._

Draco laughed and spun Hermione around. He pulled her body flush against his and bent down, pressing his lips just below her ear. "I don't know this song either, but I'm pretty sure it's reading my mind." he said, chuckling darkly.

Hermione shivered at the sudden change in the tone of his voice. Draco breathed in her scent and bit down lightly on her collarbone. ```He trailed his hands up from her waist, across her firm stomach, and just under the swell of her breasts before moving them down to her thighs and sliding just his fingertips under the hem of her dress.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip. Right now. 'Cuz it's late bae._

_I just wanna see you strip. Just take it down wit' it._

_I just wanna see you strip, Damn you sexy._

Draco wrapped his hands tighter around her waist, burying his face deeper into her neck. Hermione moaned and let her head fall back against his shoulder. "I can't wait to take you home and fuck you." Draco growled into her ear. Hermione's breath hitched and her body stiffened.

She thought Draco was going to drag her out of the club right then and there, but instead he rubbed his hand down the center of her stomach, making her relax back into him until the song was over. When the music finally ended, she turned slowly around to face him. Draco smiled and pressed his lips gently to hers.

"Ready?" he asked pulling away. Hermione nodded eagerly and grabbed his hand. Draco pulled her through the crowded room and out the building. He was extremely grateful that Jake wasn't out there. That would just be more time he'd have to wait to get Hermione home.

When they approached his car, he looked back and smiled at her. "Thanks for tonight, Draco." Hermione said smiling at him as he opened her door. "Thank you for joining me." He said back, quickly walking to his side and getting in the car. After Draco shut the door, the atmosphere completely changed. The car suddenly seemed to be too small for the both of them.

Hermione bit her lip as she struggled to breathe in the sexually charged air. It was heavy, and stuck in her throat; forcing her to open her mouth and pant more than breathe. Draco was debating whether he should drive home, or just have her right here in the car. He decided on taking her home. After all, how romantic would it be if someone walked by their window and caught a glimpse of their little show.

He took his keys out of his pocket and stuck them in the ignition and turned to look over at Hermione. She had an exaggerated pout on her face, her plump lips arranged down into a frown. Her body was tight together, knees flush against each other and her hands glued to her sides-fiddling with the bottom of her dress.

"What's wrong?" Draco said. turning his body to face her. Hermione looked down at her legs, which were now slightly moving against each other of their own will. "I want you." she whispered looking up at him and trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hermione." he said shutting his eyes and sighing. She was obviously going to make this very difficult for him. "We have to go home first, ok?" He noticed the slight glaze over her eyes and smiled when he realized she had a slight buzz. Apparently a buzzed Hermione, was a spoiled Hermione.

"Please Draco." she whined, trailing her hand from his belt, down his thigh, and to his knee. Draco sighed, she was going to make this extremely hard for him. "No Hermione." he said then, a hidden warning in his voice. She whined and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and pouting even more.

"will you put your seat belt on." he said to her, masking the laughter in his voice with annoyance. She huffed and clicked the thing into place. Draco sighed and pulled out of the parking spot and started the long drive home. It was about a 20 minute drive to his house from club. He just hoped Hermione would sit still!

About 10 uneventful minutes had passed when Draco looked at Hermione again. It seemed the buzz had worn off, as her eyes were back to normal. For this, Draco was extremely grateful. They were halfway through their journey and he was sure it'd be much eaiser with a normal Hermione instead of a drunk one.

Hermione slowly turned her head to face Draco. A smirk was plastered on her face, her eyes twinkled with a mischievious light. She shifted then, slouching down into the seat and spreading her legs. She never stopped looking at Draco the entire time she moved. "Hermione." He said again, glaring at the road when she slid her right hand down her stomach.

"Don't you fucking do it." he ground out through clenched teeth as Hermione peeled up her dressed and bunched it around her waist. She stuck both of her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled the elastic up only to release it. It snapped against her hips with a loud pop and she moaned at the sting that buzzed through her skin.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled then, and slammed his foot down on the gas. The car jumped forward and he manuvered through the streets with ease. Hermione thought about continuing her little teasing act but decided against it when she looked at Draco's eyes.

They had become a dark and solid black.


	13. Chapter 13

Damn School and the time consuming homework!

Hermione sat up in the seat and shimmied her dress back down. She looked over at Draco and shifted away from him. He looked extremely stressed out and she kind of regretted her little stunt earlier. She watched him clench his teeth and licked her lips when her ran a hand through his hair.

"Draco." Hermione whispered, afraid of how he would react. She was actually a little scared. She turned her body towards him and was about to touch his face when he slammed on the brakes. Hermione snapped her hands down to the seat and held on for dear life. When the car screeched to a stop, she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's chin and yanked her toward him. "Take that shit off." He growled against her mouth and then released her. _Damn!_ Draco thought and he got out the car and slammed the door. He quickly walked over to Hermione's side and chuckled when he peered into the window.

She was scrambling to do as he said- hastily pulling at the seatbelt and roughly pulling her dress down. When he opened the door, she basically jumped out of her skin. Draco bent down and slid a hand under Hermione's knees and lifted her out of the car. She grasped tightly to the front of his shirt and wiggled in his arms, slightly confused. She halted her movement though when Draco suddenly squeezed her tightly to his chest and bit her ear.

"Good girl." he murmured, licking at the sweet spot behind her ear. With that, he kicked the car door shut and strode towards a house that Hermione hadn't even realized was there before. She tugged at his shirt and slowly undid one button before lifting her head up and peppering kisses along the skin she exposed.

Draco sighed and tightened his grip on Hermione. He thought she was being extremely unfair! First she put on that little strip show in the car and now this. He trotted up the porch steps and threw Hermione over his shoulder as he approached the door. She squealed and grabbed onto his shirt, kicking her legs out and trying to right herself.

He wrapped his left arm around her legs to hold her still and opened the door with his right. "Stop squirming." he said and looked at her. _Bad idea! _He yelled at himself as he looked at her ass. Her dress had ridden up and he could just make out her teal thong.

"See something you like?" Hermione said. She felt how high her dress was and knew he could see her racy panties. Draco was having a hard time thinking. He could smell Hermmione's arousal and wanted nothing more than to taste her. Finally, he made it to his room and he hastily yanked open the door. Hermione had just realized that they were in a knew room when Draco threw her.

She landed on the bed and sat up on her crawled slowly to the edge of the bed and watched Draco stalk toward her. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he went so when he finally reached the bed, she launched herself at him. She put her hands on his shoulders and slid them under his shirt. Draco let her push the garnment off his shouulders before capturing her lips and pushing her backwards, towards the middle of the bed.

Hermione sighed when she felt Draco's hands roaming over her thighs and groping her ass. He nipped at her lower lip and she moaned, her head falling back and her eyes rolling shut. As soon as Hermione let down her guard, Draco trailed his hands down her thighs and to the back of her knees. He pulled her body flush against his own and then yanked her knees.

He pulled her legs right out from underneath her and she wrapped her legs around his waist in a futile attempt to prevent her fall. Hermione ended up flat on her back- legs wrapped tightly around Draco's hips and her hands clutching at his biceps. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he started sucking at her collar bone. Her words died in her throat and she squeezed her legs tighter around him.

"I want to taste you." he growled into her neck, grasping the bottom of her dress. Hermione bit her lip, she felt as if her body was slowly catching fire. She moaned when he snaked his hand under her dress and pressed his fingertips into her hip. He licked his finger and circled her navel with it, smirking when she bucked her hips up and sighed.

Draco grabbed the bottom of her dress again and and smirked when she murmured out a soft 'please'. "Please what, baby?" Draco whispered against her thigh, looking up at her. Draco's eyes burned into hers and the heat radiating off of them caused a hot red blush spread throughout her entire body. He nipped at her thigh again, running his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Please touch me." she breathed out, her voice barely audible. At that, Draco stuck his fingers inside the waist band of her panties. "Watch me." he commanded when he noticed her eyes were slipping closed. She sat up, her breaths becoming shallow and labored. She watched as Draco slid her thong off her long, creamy legs and then threw it aside. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on her ankle and kissed up the inside of her right leg.  
Hermione watched as Draco placed a light kiss on her clit and then clamped his teeth around it. Her hands flew down and tangled into his hair, tugging gently. He chuckled at her eagerness and the vibrations shot through her in strong waves. "Please Draco." Hermione whimpered when he licked her sensitive flesh slowly. She lifted herself up and opened her mouth to tell him to just fuck her already when he stuck two fingers inside her.

She gasped and fell back on the bed, bucking her hips up towards his talented fingers. Draco wiggled his fingers inside her, propping himself up on his left arm so he could see her face and watch her fall apart at his hand. He slid another finger inside her and then pumped his fingers faster, watching with hungry eyes as Hermione pulled herself up and slid her hands down to his shoulders.

Her mouth dropped open, her beautiful lips forming a perfect _o_ before she fell back down to the bed. Her breaths came in short, shallow pants and she pressed her hand above her heart. Draco slithered up her body and sweetly kissed Hermione's collar bone. She wiggled underneath him, wanting more than the soft, sweet kisses he was pressing all over her neck.

"God Draco! If you don't fuck me already I'm going to explode!" Hermione blurted out and pressed on his chest in an attempt to get him to look at her. He smirked against her neck and then looked into her eyes. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she felt Draco pressing against her. All of her squirming came to a sudden stop.

Draco looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes as he pushed himself slowly into her. An intense group of vibrations shivered down Hermione's back and her eyes rolled back into her head. Draco bent his head down beside her ear. He bit the soft skin behind it and Hermione let out a high pitched whine.

After a while, Draco reluctantly released the skin, now swollen and red, behind her ear. "Fuck Hermione! Your so tight." He said as he tried to control the strong impulse he had to just ravage her. He was doing a pretty good job too. That was until Hermione had reached up and dragged his face down to hers with one of her small hands. She then proceeded to make him completely forget about self control- sucking on his tongue and biting at his lip in such a passionate way that only she could.

"I want it Draco." She growled to him between kisses. "Fuck me." She met his eyes and the unspoken challenge in them made a deep roar rumble thourgh his chest. She had him then, yet she still felt the need to trail her hand down his chest and dip her tiny finger into his belly button. Draco lost the all thought at the simple gesture. Roughly, he yanked up her left leg and threw it over his shoulder. He smirked when he felt her hips begin to buck up wildy against him.

"Is this how you want me to fuck you?" Draco ground out through clenched teeth. He slapped a hand across her exposed ass and she threw her head to the side. "Yes, yes, yes!" She chanted, arching her back and twisting her hands into his silken sheets. She came with a loud scream, her pussy constricting around his huge cock. Draco thrust into Hermione a few more times before his own orgasm overtook him.

He collapsed on top of her small frame, nuzzling his face into her soft breasts. Once he managed, to catch his breath, he looked up only to find Hermione fast asleep. He pulled the covers over her body and then got in himself. Draco pressed a sweet kiss on her temple before pulling her back flush against his chest and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

just wanted to make sure everyone knows that this story has no magic. The point of this story was to bring Harry Potter characters into reality soo... Yea. Please review guys I need the reviews now more than ever!

Draco woke up to an amazing smell. His stomach growled in anticipation. Hermione was not laying next to him, instead her side of the bed consisted of rumpled sheets and a pillow propped up on the headboard. _Hermione. _He thought and sighed as the events of the previous night danced into his mind. He forced himself to get dressed instead of thinking about how gorgeous Hermione was and how perfect she felt wrapped around him. Now, Draco was 100% sure that he was obsessed with Hermione and he sighed as he pulled on his boxers and then his slacks.

When Draco walked into the kitchen, he was expecting to see Hermione cooking and she was. But as soon as his eyes found her, the raging hard on he had been trying to avoid sprang to life. She was wearing his shirt and it seemed to only have one button fixed. The others hung open, exposing the curves of her breasts and flat expanse of her stomach. He could even see her lacy underwear! In awe, he watched as she prepared what appeared to be an omelet. She danced as she did so, wiggling her hips as she chopped up peppers and ripped up slices of cheese into little pieces.

Just as she was finishing the last slice of cheese Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione jumped then laughed when Draco slid his hand over her belly, lightly tickling her. "You slept forever!" she exclaimed, smacking the hand that now rested over her navel. Draco glanced at his stove. 9:37 the letters blared back at him. "When did you get up?" he asked. "Oh ummmm... sometime around 7 I guess." she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't look at me like that! I had to go to the store so I could make breakfast." Draco smiled and released her. "Thank you." he said and Hermione smiled brightly.

She finished up the omelets while Draco went to the refrigerator. He grimaced just thinking about what was in there probably some water, some chocolate syrup, and maybe milk. Surprisingly, there was a jug of orange juice in fridge. A product of Hermione's shopping no doubt. He smiled and took the bottle out and set it on the counter.

He spun around and watched as Hermione was trying to slide the omelets out of the pot and onto a plate. She just looked so sexy! Biting her lip and scrunching her face up in concentration. Her arms were up so he could see her entire stomach and even the bottom swell of her breasts. For a few minutes, Draco was hypnotized by the way her body moved. The movement of her collar bone as she tilted the pot, the tightening of the skin on her neck when she clenched her jaw.

Suddenly, Hermione flipped around, holding both plates in her hands and smiling brightly. Draco shot her a smirk and followed her to the table. She slid both of the plates onto the smooth surface and then squealed when Draco lifted her up and sat her onto one of the leather barstools. Draco sat down next to her and they ate their breakfast.

"Want some orange juice?" Hermione asked, hopping off her stool and taking the plates to the sink. She poured him a cup before he could even answer and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Hermione, you don't have to cater to my every whim." Draco said, even though it made him extremely horny. He could just imagine Hermione walking around in an apron, a sexy pair of stilettos, and nothing else. He was extremely glad Hermione decided to stick her head into the refrigerator at that moment because he was sure that drooling wasn't attractive.

He watched as she poured some milk into a cup and then reached into the fridge to pull out the bottle of chocolate syrup. She set the glass on the counter and then stuck a spoon into it. Draco watched as she tilted the chocolate syrup upside down and squeezed the container. After she poured some, she held it right side up and watched as a tiny drop slipped down the side. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out and then closed it, suddenly remembering where she was. What would Draco think of her licking his chocolate syrup? She lifted a finger to swipe it off the side when his deep husky voice broke the silence in the room.

"Go ahead." he said. Hermione whipped her head sideways to look at him. Draco stalked toward her and wrapped his hand around her waist. The small of her back was flush against the counter and she slightly leaned backward. Draco leaned over her and bit her left ear. He kissed and she closed her eyes, sucking in a shaky breath before reaching over to grab the syrup.

Hermione decided to do something that she wouldn't normally. She collected the syrup on her index finger and held it between them for a second. Draco looked at her finger, questioning what she would do. He should have expected the little minx to do something like she did. She opened the one fixed button, revealing her breasts to Draco's hungry stare. He started to lift his hands, his intention to cup the mounds of soft flesh but she did something that froze him.

Hermione slid her right hand from Draco's collar bone down over his left nipple and stopped under right under his well defined pec. They both watched her finger slide across the smooth muscle of his chest. After she made the curved line, she moved her finger toward her pouting lips. Hermione put her finger in her mouth then, making a show of sucking the excess chocolate off. Draco's chest rumbled. _Damn the things she did with that mouth! _

Slowly, Hermione placed both of her hands onto Draco's shoulders and then stood on her toes in order to reach his neck. She laid a gentle, lingering kiss there and then began to lick the chocolate first off his collar bone and then trailing her tongue lower. Draco closed his eyes and gripped Hermione's waist when she sucked softly on the skin around his nipple. "Fuck!" he yelled out when she scraped her teeth over the sensitive flesh.

He grabbed the back of her thighs and threw her up on the counter, tangling his right hand into her hair and pulling her head back. Hermione smirked, trying to meet Draco's gaze, panting. "Hmmmmm." she moaned when Draco pushed the shirt down off her shoulders, keeping her head tilted back. He kissed her softly under her neck and then nipped at the skin.

Hermione was feeling extremely daring today for some reason, so she reached down and wrapped her small hand around Draco's shaft. He reacted so fast, Hermione barely felt anything. He grabbed her small body and snatched the shirt too. He tossed her on the bed and crawled over her. Hermione backed up toward the headboard. Draco crawled over her, shirt bunched in his right hand.

"You're being a bad girl today, huh?" Draco growled to her holding himself over her. "Yea." Hermione giggled drawing the word out and sliding her hands up his chest as she did so. She tried to sit up, Draco pressed her into the bed. She smirked and began sliding her hand down stomach. Before she could reach her panties Draco flipped her over. She now laid flat on her stomach. He flattened himself over her back positioning his arousal against her ass.

"You like that don't you?" He taunted her with a smirk. "God yes." She gasped, closing her eyes and turning her head sideways so she could breathe. Draco lifted his body off of hers and nudged her up onto her hands and knees. She shoved her hips backwards against Draco's cock. "Fuck Hermione!" he yelled. He reached over her shoulders and yanked her armsd out from underneath her. She stiffened her body when Draco placed her hands on the top of his metal headboard.

He yanked the shirt out from underneath her and used it to tie her hands to the headboard. After tying the finishing knot, Draco sat back on his haunches to admire his work.


	15. Chapter 15

SO I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! Yes, I can finally return to this story. Sorry about the long wait guys but there was truly absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Hermione tugged at her bonds. _Yup. There's no way I'm getting out of these myself. _She thought. She turned around to look over her shoulder. Draco was smirking evilly at her. She stuck her tongue out at him then wiggled her ass, teasing him. "You know Hermione." Draco said trailing his hand down her spine. Hermione shivered but said nothing, knowing he wasn't expecting an answer. "I find it amusing how even though I have complete control over you, you still seem to think you have the upper hand."

"You do realise that I can do whatever I want to you right now and you can't do a thing about it." His hands moved with his words- first flowing over her back and then sliding over her sides to find her navel. He moved his hand down slowly until he reached her clit. She moaned as he drew a small circle around the sensitive bud and then finally pushed his finger inside her.

Hermione gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew he was right which for some reason turned her on even more. She always knew she was a closet submissive. There was something about being bound; something about having your will in someone else's mercy. Draco's hands-one tight on her hip and the other slipping in and out of her soaked pussy- were driving her insane.

"Please Draco." Hermione whined when she wanted more. Of course, that one finger felt amazing yet, she needed his cock inside her. Hermione tugged at the headboard trying to get enough slack to grind her hips against his. Draco chuckled at her eagerness and pushed another finger into her slick cavern, but stopped their movement. The seconds ticked by and Hermione grew more impatient as each passed. "God Draco Please!" She yelled after she couldn't take it anymore. Hermione roughly tugged at her bonds and jerked her body, unsuccessfully trying to gyrate her hips against his hand.

Draco watched Hermione's endless struggle with amusement for a little while before finally giving her what she wanted. Suddenly, he started wiggling his fingers up against her G-spot. Hermione's entire body stiffened and her mouth and eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh God Draco! Yes, Yes!" she squealed, her voice going up an octave. He clutched her left thigh, the soft flesh felt hot in his hand. By grabbing her thigh, Draco thought he was granting himself more control of her movement. How wrong he was. The extra contact seemed to force Hermione into a frenzy.

Her entire body started trembling and he realized she was coming. Her pussy fluttered around his two fingers and she let out a shrill squeal. Draco slowly moved his fingers inside of her allowing her to ride out her orgasm. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with each labored breath she took and then raked his eyes down her back to watch his fingers slowly slide out of her body. Hermione whimpered at the sudden loss. She wondered what he would do next.

Draco sat up on his knees behind Hermione. An amazing idea had just come and basically smacked him in the head! Trying to move without alerting Hermione, he hunched his body forward until he was hovering over her and then dragged his two fingers from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Hermione jumped as soon as he touched her. The warm, wet substance on his fingers was of an unknown origin to her, but she didn't dare ask. Draco's fingers felt wonderful, massaging the wetness onto her back. Hermione remained absolutely clueless until she felt Draco lick a small circle right above the gentle curve of her ass. When she realized what Draco was up to, her entire body turned a deep shade of red which didn't slide past Draco. He found her embarrassment amusing somehow. She was such a minx yet, spread cum on her back, lick it off, and suddenly shes an innocent school girl again.

A loud gasp snatched Draco out of his thoughts. He looked down a her, trying to figure out why she had made the sudden noise. His hands remained on her hips, it wasn't them. _I probably licked over some sensitive spot or something. _Draco thought, slowly back tracking until he earned another gasp. He leaned back then,trying to place in his mind where this new 'fun spot' was. It rested just to the left of her spine; a small dimple. He turned his head a little and sure enough, there was a right one as well. How didn't he notice before! With a smirk, Draco licked up her back again- reaching around to cup her breasts once he reached the nape of neck.

He dragged his thumbs over her nipples and then roughly pinched them. When he slid off the bed Hermione frowned. Where the hell was he going? She was still tied up and he was leaving?! Her mind began an angry rant. How dare he leave her tied up like this? What was he- and then she felt his weight return. She felt his hands on her hips and his thighs flush against hers. She could feel his fingers digging into her soft skin and his hard member resting ontop of the curve of her ass.

"Tell me where you want it." Draco leaned forward and ground out into her ear. He grasped his dick and slid it up and down Hermione's sopping slit. "Please Draco." Hermione panted. "Please fuck me." She squeezed her eyes shut and desparatley tried to regulate her breathing. It became impossible when Draco said, "That is not what I asked you to do." in a very stern manner, teeth pressed against her neck. "Fuck my pussy." She whispered through clenched teeth.

Draco smirked when she finally surrendered and slamed his hips forward, immediately sheathing himself in her tight wet heat. Hermione let out a low moan, closing her eyes and letting her head hang limply. Draco smacked her ass then, refusing to let her body give in just yet. "You're so fucking wet, Hermione. I love the way your pussy feels on my cock." Hermione shamelessly arched her back- moan after moan tumbling out of her parted lips. His taunting words sliding over her heated flesh and increasing her arousal.

"You want it harder, baby, don't you?" He forced out, placing his left hand on the small of her back to get more leverage. He reached around her body and started tweaking her clit smirking when he heard he breaths become shorter and quicker. "Draco! I'm going to cum!" Hermione's pussy clamped down on Draco's cock and he hissed in order to holdoff his release. He thrust slowly into her, waiting until breaths evened out.

Hermione moaned. She knew Draco hadn't cum when she did and was grateful that he was giving her a chance to catch her breath. With only a small amount of discomfort, Hermione was able to twist her neck in a way that would allow her to look into Draco's eyes. His gaze burned into hers and Hermione unconsciously licked her lips. Draco was completely mesmerized by her tiny, pink tongue circling slowly over her plump lips. A growl rumbled deep in his chest and he threw himself forward, grabbing the shirt and quickly yanking it off the headboard and Hermione's wrists.

He flipped her over and pressed her into the bed, quickly shoving himself into her pussy again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes as his thrusts became deeper and deeper. Draco lowered his head and sucked and nibbled at her nipples. Hermione's eyes rolled back into head and she whimpered, realizing she already so close to the edge of the cliff she had just jumped off. Draco moved his mouth up her neck, placing deep, open mouth kisses all over the soft skin of her neck. "I love you." He whispered as he thrust into her body once more before spilling his seed inside her. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she came again, seeing stars and bright white lights behind her eyelids.

Once she finally came down from her high, she couldn't stop her body from trembling. Draco laid ontop of her with his face buried into her neck. His slowing breaths fanned over the skin of her right ear making her feel content and loved. "I love you too." Hermione whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful moment they themselves had created. Draco slowly lifted himself up and pressed a slow kiss on her waiting lips. He then rolled over, pulling Hermione with him until she laid comfortably on his muscular chest. Both fell asleep peacefully without another word, hearts beating together.


	16. Chapter 16

Please Review! I recently got a job so its alot going on! Barely any extra time, but I'm doing my best. Any particular scene you guys would enjoy reading, let me know! Just click that tiny button at the bottom of the page! ^_^ As always, thanks for reading guys!

Hermione woke up to the pleasant feeling of Draco's fingers ghosting up and down her sides. She lay on his chest-eyes closed- enjoying the way his hard muscle pressed against her soft skin. "That feels good." Hermione sighed, a small smile forming on her lips. The girl finally opened her eyes then, her smile widening when she saw Draco smirking down at her.

"Hermione I..." Draco trailed off as she readjusted herself so she was sitting just in front of his torso. _FUCK! Why the hell did she have to do that right now?! _He mentally screamed. Hermione now straddled his stomach, the warmth of her legs encasing his torso. She looked at him expectantly folding her arms and resting them on his chest. Somehow, Draco managed to swallow the huge lump that appeared in his throat. He tried to talk again but the words never left his mouth. _Ha! _ he laughed at himself for a second. _And I thought she was sitting on me before! __Well she definitely is now! _Draco figured his proclamation of love would have to wait as Hermione let her body fully press against him.

He felt the heat vibrate off her core and over his stomach in little waves; even felt the slight wetness between her legs he liked to believe was always there when he was present. His hands, already resting on her hips, gripped the soft flesh tightly. Hermione smiled again and began sliding her body backward over the expanse of his stomach when her phone rang. Draco dramatically threw his head back and let out and exasperated sigh. Hermione shot him an apologetic look and began to search for her clutch. She found it beside her shoes and took the phone out before answering the call.

"Hello?" she said turning back around to see Draco sitting up and looking absolutely furious. "Hey Ginny." Hermione chirped as she sashayed over to the bed. She hopped onto it and settled on her knees in front of Draco before slowly licking her hand. Draco watched her curiously. "Oh yea, I had a _great _night." she replied throwing Draco a seductive glance. "What about you?" The girl nonchalantly reached down and wrapped her hand around his shaft, smirking when he let out a long, drawn out hiss.

Hermione pumped her hand up and down his cock, smiling when his angry expression changed into one of immense pleasure. Draco swallowed he lump that appeared in his throat, doing his best to remain quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was to let the Weaslette hear him. It was extremely difficult though, especially when Hermione lowered her head and licked him from base to tip during one of the Weaslette's particularly long rants. "Really Ginny? I'm happy for you!" Hermione squealed and pulled away. Draco briefly heard the Weaselette mention something about 'home' through the phone. He tried to snatch his head out of the gutter and listen to Hermione's response but it was extremely difficult with her skilled hand moving over his overly sensitive dick the way it was.

"Oh." Hermione said. "I'll be back soon." Draco watched as Hermione said goodbye and then placed her phone on his bed side table. She crawled back over to him, swaying her body from side to side seductively. "God Hermione, I fucking love you! Tell me your mine!" Draco demanded snatching her too himself and then roughly pinning her body down to the bed. Hermione reached up and sealed her lips over his. "I'm yours." she said softly, smiling and pressing her mouth against his again. Although she started the kiss, Draco was the one to take control. He ran his tongue gently over her plump bottom lip and thrust it inside her small mouth when she granted him access. While Hermione was distracted with the kiss, Draco wrapped his large hands around her waist, flipping them both back over. He picked her up and slowly lowered her down onto his hard member, moaning when the warmth that was Hermione surrounded his cock.

Hermione gasped as she sunk down onto his throbbing shaft and gripped on to Draco's shoulders in an attempt to still her movements and catch her breath. He impatiently bucked his hips up against hers causing her to bounce on his lap. "Come on Hermione! Fucking ride me!" he growled at her, cupping her breasts and attaching his mouth to the rosy, pink nipple of her right tit. She gasped and then forcefully pushed him down on the bed, momentarily catching surprising him. "Well maybe I could if you lay down!" She playfully snapped, basking in her short moment of triumph. Hermione ground her hips into Draco's, reaching up to cup her own breasts and teasing her hard nipples once his hands fell to her hips. Draco was just a tiny bit jealous of her hands. He reached out to rub her clit, wanting to feel her soft body on every piece of his skin. As soon as his calloused fingers came in contact with the sensitive bud, Hermione's body jerked involuntarily and her inner walls squeezed his cock.

Hermione mewled, her breath hitching as Draco rubbed her clit faster and leaned up to press kisses under the swell of her breasts. "Oh God." she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm rocked through her body. Draco tensed under Hermione's small frame reaching his own climax as her pussy clenched down on his cock. He tightly gripped her hips, supporting his exhausted lover while he savored the sight that was for his eyes only.

She was leaned backwards over his body, her hands behind her supporting her body weight. He felt the soft locks of her hair tickle his skin as her head drooped low, and he squeezed the heated flesh of her hips. His eyes traveled slowly down her body noting her thin and elegant neck and how her nipples pointed up towards the sky. Hermione sat up then, her hair settling on her shoulders, her chest heaving. "You know I have to go home soon." she panted, leaning down and flattening her body against his. A deep frown etched itself into Draco's perfect features. "I know." he sighed in defeat running his fingers over the ridges of her spine.

They laid like that for a while. It was peaceful; quiet; comforting even. "Umm Draco?" Hermione said, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled over them. Her cheeks turned bright red and she made an attempt to clear her throat before she continued talking. "I really have to pee." "Just walk right across the hall." Draco chuckled watching her slide off his chest and scurry out of his room. He laid there a few seconds longer before deciding to find Hermione's clothes. He found the dress hanging on the windowsill and her undergarments strewn carelessly across one of the lamps. The task was much easier than he expected it to be and he walked ito his closet to pull on some clothes himself.

Hermione waltzed into the room then in all her naked glory. She blushed and moved her arms to cover her chest when she noticed Draco was now fully dressed. "I put your clothes on the bed." He said, and held out a long flowing trenchcoat. "Put this on top." Hermione grasped the jacket and slid it on, snuggling into its warmth and the smell that was 100% Draco. "If you do that, you won't make it home." Draco said huskily, tugging on one of the sleeves until one side of her body was completely exposed. Hermione childishly stuck her tongue out and walked over to the bed to get dressed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting away. Draco laughed and turned to find some shoes.


	17. Chapter 17

So tomorrow Hermione and Draco are back at the office! Happy Thanksgiving you guys! Review, review, review as always. Thanks for reading!

"Why can't you just stay with me tonight?" Draco pleaded, his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist while hers rested lightly on top of his. They were currently standing outside of Hermione's apartment the silver number _1018 _hung in the middle of the white door he had her pressed against. Hermione looked away, he really was making this a lot harder than it had to be. She wanted to stay with him, too but for some reason, she just couldn't. They would see each other at work tomorrow though. "Ginny is expecting me. I can't just not show up! Besides, tonight is movie night." She offered, the lame excuse sounding stupid even in her mind.

Draco sighed and pressed his lips softly against hers, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her body into him. A smirk slid onto his mouth when he felt her mold her body against his. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and gripped them tightly, running her teeth gently over his bottom lip. Now he had her, he was sure if it! Well that was until he heard someone obnoxiously clear their throat.

"Fuck!" he hissed when Hermione hurriedly pulled away from him and tugged her dress down to cover her exposed thighs. "Hi Mr. Windsor." she said waving sheepishly. "Mr. Windsor." Draco added with a curt nod in the man's direction. Of course he had no idea who this man was. He just wanted him to be on his way so he could get back to convincing Hermione to spend another night at his house. "So it's going to be you, huh?" the older man finally said, lifting a hand to brush his shaggy gray hair out of his yes. "I guess you're a good-looking fellow. Hold onto that one, son. Don't let her go." He added and straightened the crisp black shirt he was wearing.

Draco nodded knowingly at the man, admiring his personality and advice on Hermione. The man had pale skin which contrasted greatly from the dark blue of his jeans and the black of his shirt and italian dress shoes. He stood with his hands in his pocket, collar popped, and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. "Ok Ms. Hermione, I will see you later." he said, his green eyes shifting to stare at the letter on the ground. "Ok." Hermione replied back, watching as the thin man picked up the letter then disappeared into the confines of his apartment.

"God dammit Draco!" Hermione grumbled, picking up her discarded clutch and beginning to shrug out of his jacket. "No, keep it on. Just bring it to me tomorrow." Draco stated, watching her fret over herself.

She opened her mouth to argue but Draco had other ideas. He kissed her deeply, invading her mouth with his tongue and tasting every inch of it. _Why is she so fucking addicting! _he yelled to himself. Draco had always been arrogant, spoiled, and self-centered. It never bothered him before. But, for some reason, Hermione's very presence changed his thoughts and priorities. He wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss her like this whenever he wanted; to always feel the softness of her skin pressed against him; and to see her beautiful smile. Somehow, he managed to convince himself that these aspirations were comparable to the others though they were nothing of the sort.

He pulled away slowly, dragging his eyes up and down her body before turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." Draco called over his shoulder, strolling away. "Draco." Hermione said quietly. "Thanks for everything. I had a great time yesterday." He turned to face her, a proud smirk already dominating his perfect features. "Good night Hermione." Draco said. The way her name rolled off his tongue made Hermione want to run and jump into his arms. Instead, she reached into her clutch, took out her keys, and disappeared into her apartment.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled running over to her best friend. "How was it? Is that Draco's jacket?" "Yea it is and it was really fun. We danced and then we went back to his place..." Hermione said sheepishly, trailing off at the end as a deep red blush crept up her neck and colored her cheeks. "Hermione Jean Granger! How many times!?" Ginny yelled, and impressed-though shocked- smile on her face. Hermione's face turned even redder, "Three." She said quietly looking away.

"Well I gotta say I'm impressed." Ginny said, playfully poking her best friend in the side. "I didn't know you had it in you." Hermione sighed. "That wasn't the first time." She admitted shamefully. Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock. '"Well then when?" The girl curiously asked her friend. "The second day of work." Hermione quietly answered, turning to walk to her room. "Well, is that all your going to tell me? How was it?" Ginny shrieked following closely behind her. "He is very...dominant. I mean the sex was amazing! He's very well endowed." Hermione said, a red blush spreading up her neck and covering her cheeks.

"Well endowed! How big is he?" Ginny asked enthusiastically. "God Ginny do I really have to answer that!?" Hermione pouted, slipping off the jacket and then turning back to Ginny only to see her eagerly staring back at her. Hermione sighed in defeat stripping off the dress she was wearing and stepping out of her heels. "I can't wrap my hand fully around him." She stated matter-of-factly and began walking to the bathroom. "I can't wrap my hand around Blaise either." Ginny said and walked toward her room. "Goodnight Gin." Hermione said as she watched Ginny approach her door. "Night Hermione." The red-head replied back and walked into her bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this took so long guys! I really am having trouble finding time to do this. :/ Enjoy! And thanks for all of the reviews. Someone asked if I plan to add anymore to the plot and the answer is yes! All my emails disappeared so that's why I couldn't answer you back. Anyways thanks for reading and review!

When the sun rose the next morning, Draco was already awake. He pulled himself out of bed, slowly freeing his limbs from his sheets. The bright red letters of his alarm clocked flashed toward his closet, lighting up the darkness that was his room. He dragged himself into his closet, snatching one of his suits off the hanger and throwing it across the room on his bed. "Damn time for moving so slow." he muttered, reaching towards the back of the closet for the velvet, black box.

He ran his fingers over the smooth material of the box before sliding the clasp open. The diamonds embedded in the elegant necklace caught the early sunlight and sparkled beautifully. Draco could imagine the collar resting on Hermione's milky skin- just above her collar bone. He fingered the smooth diamonds on the necklace and then closed the box deciding to give the necklace to Hermione today.

Slowly, he wandered over towards his bed again, his feet turning cold on the hardwood floor. The box slipped between his fingers onto his bed coming to rest on the left side of his suit. He moved slowly, hoping that time would pass quickly. Unfortunately, he had no suck luck. The next time Draco looked at the clock, it read 6:10.

With a sigh, he wandered out of his room and down the hall into his bathroom, quickly stripping off the plaid pajama pants and turning on the shower. He brushed his teeth, waiting for water to warm up, and thought some more about Hermione. He just couldn't wait to get to work.

"Hermione I've got Quidditch practice today. I'll see you when you get home!" Ginny yelled from the front door before walking out of their apartment. Hermione sighed and rolled out of bed, reaching her arms upward and standing on her toes to stretch her body out.

She wandered out of her room towards the bathroom, a shiver running up the back of her neck. Something didn't feel right. _It's probably just because I'm alone. _She thought, reassuring herself. _I've been so wrapped up in Draco. _She chuckled nervously and clutched the door handle when she heard rustling. Hermione froze, her mind immediately revving into overload. She squeezed the door knob tightly and then slowly turned around when she heard the noise stop.

Cautiously, she walked towards the living room, tip toeing into the bright room just to make sure the noise was all a figment of her imagination. Only it wasn't. As soon as she entered, she saw a man dressed in all black crouched over her tv. Ginny's laptop was stacked on top of the DVD player which was balanced haphazardly on the arm of the couch.

In a panic, Hermione quickly backed away, running into the wall in the process and alerting the theif of her prescence. His head snapped toward her watching as she ran away, the baggy blue shirt she wore flying out behind her. He hopped up and ran after her, his arms already outstretched, prepared to grab her. Just before she could open a door, he slammed his hands against the wall efficiently ensuring the door would stay closed while trapping the frightened girl between him and the door.

She reacted instantly, shoving at his face and neck and then pounding her small fists against his chest. "Get out of my house you asshole!" She screamed, furious. The man looked down at the small girl attempting to tell him what to do and laughed. Despite the angry crease that was etched into her fore head and the wild hair that framed her face, he noticed she was actually quite beautiful. Her face was flushed with anger and fear and the short shirt she wore had fallen off her right shoulder exposing the lacey white bra she wore. Her brown eyes, wide and alert, looked up at him angrily.

When one of her blows landed on his temple, he quickly caught both of her hands and slammed them against the wall above her head. He lowered his face down to hers smirking when he watched her eyes grow large with fear. "And what should I do with you?" he asked, his eyebrows raising suggestively. Hermione stiffened her entire body, watching as his eyes slid over her barely-covered figure.

After what seemed to be hours of silence, Hermione blurted out "Who are you?". "Well let's just say you can call me James." he said pulling her off the door and opening it. James wrapped one of his hands around both of Hermione's small wrists and leaned into the room, surveying the new area.

Hermione watched James stick his head into the room. As soon as she was sure his eyes were off her, she opened her mouth and clamped her teeth down on his wrist. James yelped, yanking his hand back and noticing the perfect imprint of the girl's teeth embedded in his arm. He could hear her running away, somewhere in the living room. _Probably looking for a phone. _He sighed. In defeat, James grabbed the DVD player and the laptop he had found before and scampered out of the house.

Hermione scurried into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off of her charger. She quickly dialed Draco's number, thankful that he picked up on the first ring."Draco please come to my house. There's someone-" just at that moment there was a loud slam. "What was that!" Draco yelled, already boarding the elevator. "I think that was the door." she whispered. "I'm going to go see." She said, lowering herself to the floor.

"Don't you fucking move!" He demanded. "You are going to sit right where you are until I get there!" Hermione huffed dramatically and hung up, feeling as though she lost all of her will. James hadn't listened to her and now, Draco wasn't allowing her to do anything until he got there. A huge part of her knew she was being completely irrational, which was exactly why she sat on the kitchen floor and followed Draco's instructions. She sat there cursing Draco under her breath for a few minutes but, when she heard his knock on her door, she launched herself towards it and yanked it open.

Hermione pounced on Draco before he even stepped into the door, clutching his shirt with her hands and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Did he hurt you?" Draco asked beginning to search her body for injuries. He scanned over her face for any bruises or scratches before lifting up her hair and checking her neck. He could see her lips moving; knew she was saying something that was probably important but couldn't bring himself to do anything until he was sure she was ok. He walked her over to the couch and gently took off the shirt she was wearing and laid her on the couch. He heard he say his name; felt the softness of her hand on his cheek and then running through his hair. She was trying to get his attention he knew, but he just couldn't focus.

He trailed his hands over every inch of her body, down her stomach, over her hip bones, and then over the milky skin of her legs. His hands ghosted over her shoulders and then moved down her arms, lightly massaging everyplace he touched. When his hands reached her wrists Hermione whimpered. Draco jerked his head up and looked at her. _She is hurt! Wait until I find this fucker. _He thought angrily, gathering Hermione into his arms once again. He carried her into the kitchen where the light was better and sat her on the counter. "Draco." he heard he say. "Draco please look at me." Sure he heard her now, but her voice had this wavering quality almost as if he were in a dream and he didn't want to look at her. He had let her down. It was his job to protect her and he didn't. And now, she was hurt.

He gingerly picked up one of her hands and turned it over, tracing each bruise with his finger tip. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." Hermione said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Draco said nothing, instead he wrapped his arms around and pulled her to him. "I can walk Draco." Hermione said softly when she felt his strong hands slide under her thighs again. He carried her to her bedroom and pulled back the covers before laying her down. He kicked off his shoes and shed his shirt and slid in the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her when she snuggled into his side. She was soon asleep, her lips slightly parted and her body relaxed against him. "I'm sorry Hermione." he whispered and stroked her hair until he too fell asleep, already planning his revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

When Draco woke up, Hermione was still snuggled safely into his body, his arms forming a protective cage around her. He pressed his hands into the warm skin of her back and reached down to pull the purple covers over her shoulders. She sighed and shifted slightly, sliding her body further up his chest. He lay still for a few more minutes, enjoyng the softness of her skin pressed into the marble of his own. While he was asleep, Draco's subconscious had decided that the one way he could ensure Hermione's safety was if she lived with him. It had been that simple.

He wondered exactly how long they'd been asleep considering that when he left work the sun was just rising. Now the yellow globe sat high in the sky, dusting the room with an orange tint. The sunlight washed over Hermione's still form, coloring her milky white skin a bronzed tan. There, in his arms, with her brown hair sparkling golden, she slept peacefully, lips slightly parted, snuggled into Draco's warm chest. "Beautiful." he whispered softly. The word hung in the silence for a while, then dissolved just as quickly as it was brought into existence.

Distracted by some far away thought, Draco aimlessly trailed his fingers down her spine until Hermione pushed her hands forward and let out a small yawn, her eyes fluttering open. "Hey." she greeted Draco warily, wondering if he was going to go all 'doctor mode' on her again. Carefully, she studied his face. His grey eyes burned with the whirlwind of emotions that were always present, his eyebrows pressed together-concentrating on something. His hair pointed in every direction, the strands beckoning her to reach out and feel their soft texture so she did. Tentatively, she reached her hand up and oushed her fingers through her hair. Draco's eyes closed in pleasue and a soft purr escaped his lips.

"Are you ok?" Hermione whispered then, pulling her hand away to look at him, concern washing over her face. Draco said nothing, just pulled her up his body until he could reach her lips. Hermione gasped when their lips first met. It was always passion; fire; pure, unadulterated lust with Draco but this time, there was something else lurking behind his talented tongue as well. Gently, as if he were touching the most fragile of butterflies, Hermione felt his hands slide down over her back and over her hips until the were softly caressing her thighs. The touch was barely there, yet it still managed to light a burning fire on her legs. His lips softly nipped at hers, his tongue right behind it, swiping away the slight sting.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Draco said, pulling away slowly and staring up into her chocolate brown eyes. "Shhhh. Draco please don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done about it." she spoke soothingly, sitting up and running her hands over his muscled chest. He snapped his head away from her, glaring at the wall beside him.

"Fuck! I want you so much right now! I'm so pissed! I should've been here to beat that guy's ass!" he growled and flipped them over. Hermione squeaked, the high pitched noise slipping out of her surprised lips, then blushed. He reached down, supporting his body weight with his left forearm, and pushed his thumb gently between her lips. Instinctively, her mouth closed around it and sucked softly. "Fuucckkk." he growled, his voice low and husky. He pulled his hand away from her mouth, only to return and slide his now moist thumb over her plump, exquisite, bottom lip. Savoring the moment, Draco ran his fingers through her soft, wild curls, curling the strands around his fingers and holding them up to the light to watch them shine. "Dammit!" he yelled, his hand abruptly stopping and his eyes squeezing shut in anger.

"Draco please." Hermione begged, trying to get him to forget anout it. "I don't want to think about this anymore." She reached down and slowly unbuttoned his slacks, wrapping her legs around his waist to push the offending material the rest of the way down. Draco sighed and momentarily lowered his head to nuzzle his face into the softness of her breasts. She moved her hands, which were resting softly on his shoulders, up to tangle gently in his hair, pulling him closer. His deep, even breaths tickled the sensitive skin of her chest.

Slowly, he skimmed his nose down the valley between her breasts. Pressing a soft kiss on her on her left shoulder, he sat up, pulling her with him and unsnapped her bra. Wrapping one of his arms around her waist and using the other to pull her toward him, he pressed their naked chests together, sighing at the feeling of her nipples pebbling against his smooth skin.

He attached his mouth to hers again, caressing her lips with his. His fingers trailed down her arms; gripped at her waist; ghosted over her thighs. Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from making any noise. "On your knees." Draco commanded in a husky voice, reaching forward to drag her white boyshorts down her legs. She stood up just as he pulled them down to her knees. He pressed her down to the bed, snatching her underwear the rest of the way off and throwing them over his shoulder. "Spread your legs." he leaned over her small frame and whispered into her ear. A shudder slipped down her spine. Draco kneeled in front of Hermione and watched as her legs slowly opened.


	20. Chapter 20

OMG! I know this took a thousand years and I'm so so sorry! Been super busy lately. My school's weird. We do two semesters but each is like a full year of classes in half the time. So finals were killer but I did ok. MY highest grade on the finals was a 96 in English which is weird because I hate English and I don't pay attention in there at all. Lowest was an 85 in math which is actually awesome because I didn't have enough time to finish the test and I left alot of it blank so that means every question I got to do, I did right! That's a 100 in my book so SUCK IT! Sorry. Anyways, School sucks, I absolutely hate it! Reviews remind to to write. They are my incentive. How about this. 3 Reviews: 3 weeks

6 Reviews: 1 week and a half

10 Reviews: 5 days

More than 12: Within the next 2 days

Deal?

As always thanks for reading and being patient with me and my crazy schedule.

"You never told me about this." Draco stated matter-of-factly, flicking at Hermione's belly-button ring. Blushing a deep shade of red, Hermione sat up and took in the sight before her. Draco's eyes focused soley on his own fingers, circling the jewel that slid over the taut skin of her stomach. Her own legs spread wide and thrown over his hips.

"Can we talk about this later?" She huffed, throwing her body back down on the bed. Draco chuckled and wrapped his hand around her ankle. "Only if you reward me for being patient." he said with a smirk and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Draco hooked her leg over his shoulder and leaned down until his face was level with hers. "I want you to come and live with me." he said quietly. "Draco, you know I can't. I live with-" "No Hermione. I'm sure Ginny won't mind. She could go live with Blaise. I want you safe, always. This time it was only a few material possessions, next time it could be something worth more." Hermione gulped down the deluge of negative feelings that threatened to swallow her whole at his reference to the events of that morning. "Please." he said again, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. "I want you by my side."

"Draco I can't..." Hermione trailed off, lifting her arms to slide them down his back. "Hermione, what don't you understand? I need you near me! I don't fucking like not being able to touch what is rightfully mine! I don't like other people touching what is fucking mine!" With that, Draco pressed his hips forward and lined himself up with her entrance. His hands fisted into the sheets beside her head.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew Draco was only trying to keep her safe but, could she really just move in with him? Just leave Ginny and run off with this overly possessive man she was so madly in love with? What if he left her? Her life would be over. She'd be lonely, heartbroken, and probably jobless.

Draco stared into her eyes waiting for her response. Each breah she took was like the slowest passing of a thousand seconds. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, resuming her chewing on her bottom lip. A few seconds dragged by and Draco's intense stare still hadn't let up.

He watched her, waiting for any sign that she was going to answer; to say anything back. Concern covered her face and he wanted nothing more than to make it go away. But this, this was important. This was something he needed. He had a hunch that if she didn't come willingly, he's surely throw her over his shoulder, take her home, tie her to his bed and never let her leave again.

Seconds turned into minutes and Hermione still hadn't said anything. Draco pressed his member forcefully against her pussy. "Answer me, Hermione." he demanded, and watched as she released that sexy lip of hers to reply.

From then on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Hermione looked up at Draco, tightened her legs around his waist and noticed he was shaking. Whether it was from anger or sexual frustration, she wasn't sure. She allowed her eyes to trail down to his chest before opening her mouth to answer. "Draco..." she whispered softly reaching up to stroke the side of his face gently.

"I really-" Sensing her refusal, Draco leaned down and covered her mouth with his. He flattened his body against hers, pulling his lips away from hers only to force them together again. He pushed himself up, separating their torsos and gathering her arms above her head in one of his large hands. "Let me love you." he whispered, his breath hot, burning her lips.

His lips remained an inch from hers, just far enough that he couldn't reach. Hermione stared into his eyes, willing him to just bend down and kiss her. She knew he wouldn't though, for once, something was able to smother the endless lust he always felt for her. It was pain; concern and worry.

She craned her head upward but, Draco kept his lips just out of her reach. They played this game for a while. He would lower his head until their lips were just touching but move away whenever she made the slightest movement, never allowing her to kiss him fully. "Please, Hermione." he begged again, his lips rubbing softly against hers.

Still, Hermione could not answer him, so instead, she reached up, tangled her fingers into his hair and tried to bring his lips down to hers. He surrendered willingly and kissed her slowly, caressing her lips with his own. She tried unsuccessfully to get him to kiss her fully, leaving her mouth open and welcoming to his tongue.

Draco pulled away, his lips now swollen. He looked down at Hermione's beautiful face and tried to memorize it. The way she looked now- just heavenly. Her hair fanned out around her head, a waterfall flowing freely over the purple pillow.

It was then she decided to whisper _yes. _ Just the faintest of sounds. So quiet; simple; it could have been crushed by the force their bodies were pressed together by; washed away by the heavy panting breaths falling instead, the whisper floated up, through the thick air between them and let itself be heard.

A surprised squeal escaped from Hermione's lips when Draco suddenly entered her. Pressing her body into the softness of the bed, Draco slowly thrusted into her, savoring the velvet warmth that was only for him. He dropped his head down and nuzzled into her neck when he felt her nail drag down his back. It stung slightly but, thankfully, her nails weren't long enough to break the skin.

She lifted up her legs and hooked them around his waist, closing her eyes when she felt she couldn't take the tortuously slow pace Draco had set for them. She wanted to give him complete control and she lay clinging to him as he pushed in and pulled out, his movements rhythmic and steady.

_Draco loves me..._ she thought. Although she tried to make it a statement, it swam through her pleasure filled mind coated with uncertainty. _Does he? _she wondered until she was roughly pulled back into reality by a rough bite Draco had lavished her shoulder with. And then, the answer was yes! _Yes Draco loves me! _

Her mind argued with her. Rationality with an overwhelming desire. _I see it in the way he looks at me; I feel it in every touch; and when it's like this... there are just no words to describe how good it feels._

"Yes." she whispered against Draco's chest. She felt her self begin to flutter around him, felt the coil that was always wound tight when he was inside her start to shake- voicing its plans to let go. And Draco's lips, pressed against hers, murmuring, "Just a little longer."

His brow creased with concentration and he slightly sped his thrusts up. Not being able to take it anymore, Hermione forced her tongue into Draco's mouth as she came hard around him. He hissed into her mouth and squeezed her hips tightly. Hermione's pussy squeezed him so tight it almost hurt but damn the world if it didn't feel so fucking good.

"Ah Fuck." he growled into her mouth as he came inside of her and then laid himself over her small frame. Hermione sighed and turned her head to the side. She decided she liked the feel of Draco's body on hers, even though he was a little heavy. She pushed up against his chest and was surprised when his lips found hers in another heated kiss.

"I thought you were sleeping." She said, the words vibrating against his lips. He swooped down to steal another kiss. "No, I just love the feeling of you pressed up against me." "Wow Draco, possessive much?" she joked lightly, tracing patterns over his chest with her finger. "See nobody knows me better than you." he joked back, beginning to untangle their limbs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione pouted, watching sadly as he slid down her body until he was completely off the bed. "Hermione." he sighed and grabbed her legs. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and then leaned between her legs. "I know you probably want me to stay with you right now." He whispered into her ear, licking at the soft skin around it. "But if I lay next to your sexy, little ass for one more second, I am going to flip you over, tie your hands to the headboard, and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days."

Hermione gasped, the mental image his words produced immediately making her feel aroused. Before she could react, Draco was up and sliding on some boxers and then picking up her phone. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, sliding off the bed to look for her own clothing. "I just ordered some boxes." Draco replied, holding out his shirt for her to slide her arms though. She obeyed with out thinking, sliding her arms as far as they would go through the too long sleeves.

"Draco! I at least need a chance to talk to Ginny about it first! You can not just go around doing what ever you want!" She yelled at him, wondering how he had got some people to deliver boxes on such a short notice.

He frowned and looked at her. The little brunette's eyes were narrowed at him; her arms crossed over her chest forcing her chest upwards and outwards. Hermione hadn't gotten around to buttoning up the shirt yet so it hung useless, pooled at the crooks of her elbows. Her hands, lost somewhere in the sleeves. He sighed and sent out a quick canceling text to the company before turning back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely, looking into her eyes. He took one of her hands and wrapped it with his own. "I love you and I do realize that your not a possession. Forgive me?" Hermione nodded slowly. It still shocked how intense Draco could get. It always happened so quickly. She'd be mad at him for doing something she could only describe as utterly stupid and then he would turn those stormy gray eyes on her and say something so sweet that she had to lock her knees just to keep from swooning.

He swept down once more for a quick kiss, then walked away from her again. "Now where are you going?" she called after him, following close behind him. "I'm leaving." He said simply, sliding on his pants and beginning the long search for his shoes. "What?" Hermione shrieked at him. "Why?"

"I want to give you time to talk with Ginny." he replied back, walking behind her and slowly pulling his shirt off of her shoulders. "Oh." Hermione said, shrugging her arms out of the sleeves. Draco pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder and then walked around the room making sure he had everything. Hermione huffed loudly and crossed her arms again, turning her head sharply to stare at the ground.

"What is it, Hermione?" Draco asked and walked back to stand with her in the center of the room. Lightly, he placed his hands on her hips and drew small circles. His touches were barely there; hesitant. Hermione's current state of dress was quite a distraction to him. He did his best to not come in contact with her physically but, he felt like he needed to be touching her at all times.

Hermione huffed again. "I don't want you to go..." She trailed off, avoiding his eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled their bodies flushed together. "Right now, you need to talk to Ginny and I don't think she'd want to talk to you with me gripping your hips and fucking you from behind." Hermione gasped and blushed, the red color swimming up her neck and coloring her cheeks. "I love it when you blush." Draco smirked and leaned his forehead against hers.

"We can start moving your stuff tomorrow ok?" Hermione nodded, reached up and locked her arms around his neck to pull him down for a searing kiss. He returned the favor, pulling her hips impossibly tight against his own and plunging his tongue between her lips. It was so easy to get caught up in the moment again and before he knew it, he was reaching down to his belt once more. "Fuck." he hissed and put his hands back on Hermione's waist. Draco pulled away and greedily sucked in a lungful of air in an attempt to clear his mind.

_Focus Draco! _He yelled at himself. But it was impossibly hard. Especially when Hermione was devouring his neck with that sweet little mouth of hers. "Kitten, if we keep this up, we'll be fucking until next month." Draco finally managed to get out. His voice sounded strained and heavy.

Hermione licked a heart shape on his neck and pressed a long, open mouthed kiss in the center of it. "Ok, Draco." she whispered sensually against his neck and then pulled away, a devious smile playing at her lips. "God damn, Hermione!" Draco yelled- wide eyed. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said, and kissed him once more. Draco nodded and buried his face into her hair. He trailed his hand down her back and stopped just above the curve of her ass. His hand slid down her ass and roughly groped the soft flesh. "Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, playfully smacking at his hand.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, his signature smirk already plastered on his face. He backed out of the room slowly. Hermione just shook her head, smiled, and waved. Draco returned the gesture and then, just before he inched out the door he stopped. "Oh and Hermione?" Draco called back to her, leaning against the door frame. She raised an eyebrow in response, her head falling curiously to the side. _ What else could he possibly have to say? _Hermione thought jokingly to herself. "I love you." Draco said simply and gave her a huge smile before retreating out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I think I got 8 or 9 which is great and really exciting! Because you guys did your part I did mine! This chapter is a little slow, but it was necessary for the progression of the story. Don't worry though. Blaise and Ginny lemon next chapter and Hermione and Draco the one afterwards!

Draco stepped outside of the apartment and leaned against the door. _What am I going to do about her? _He asked himself. Hermione was always on his mind. Her scent; her smile; that cute little face she made when she was mad. Draco shook his head and ran a hand over his face. _Get it together, Draco! Women fall in love with you! There's no way you should be falling this hard, this fast._

_Damn! _He thought. _I have got to go do something productive. _With that, he walked outside of the front door to the complex, climbed into his car and drove home.

He walked into his house and looked around. _Would Hermione feel at home here? _His feet dragged across the smooth, pale wooden floor of his living room. He took note of the black fire place in front of him, unused because of his convenient heater. He looked at the white rug positioned right in front of the unused heat source. The rug itself was very thick, and a few velvet, black pillows scattered around it as well. He was sure Hermione would like this part. _  
_

_I can just imagine her right here, in front of the fireplace, curled up with a book. _He licked his lips at just the thought and continued to walk around. A huge, 62 inch, plasma tv hung above the fireplace. It's sleek and classy form reminded him of himself. Draco wasn't exactly sure how Hermione would react to this part of the apartment but, he decided not to mope over this little element. After all, he used it to watch movies. Everybody had to have a use for a tv. Maybe it was time he invested in something fun. Something like... what was it called? A Kinect? Hermione would probably enjoy one of those dancing games. He wouldn't play with her but, he'd surely watch her play.

After coming to the conclusion that his leather couches were just fine- only because after they fucked, it would be easier to clean up-he walked into the kitchen. He decided everything about his kitchen was fine. From the elegant chrome and glass table that sat 8 with comfy chairs to match to the chromed counter tops and white cabinets. At his island, 4 barstools stood proudly. This floor was the same, pale wood as that of the living room. Bright lights hung down from the ceiling. Hermione would like this room, too he decided.

He walked down the hall way and made a right. Now this, this, was his favorite room. His study had over 500 books as 2 entire walls were covered from floor to ceiling with book shelves. He had a desk in this room too. It wasn't as big as the desk in his work office, as his study wasn't as big, but it was big enough to do its job. Another leather couch sat just outside of the door. He had this room and his bed room completely soundproofed. For different reasons of course but, it didn't stop the architects from shooting him a knowing smile when he brought this little piece of information up. What could he say, though? At times, his reputation preceded him.

Satisfied with that room, Draco left deciding that Hermione wouldn't be in there much anyways. He quickly peeked his head in the guest bathroom and then continued on his way to the bedroom. _She'll be in here a lot. _Draco thought, an inevitable smile creeping onto his face. This room, was of course, where he spent a lot of his time. A ridiculous amount of black pillows of various sizes leaned against the headboard. Eachpillow was embroidered with thread, the Malfoy crest dominated some while his initials, _D M_, graced others. This room, with it's huge windows, had a potential to be bright but Draco had the windows covered with thick black curtains.

The floor was a dark, reddish wood that Draco had instantly fallen in love with. Draco walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked up at his bare ceiling. _Maybe I'll get a mirror put up there. _He thought deviously and then checked his watch. _8:00. If I could get myself to go to sleep right now, that would be wonderful. _He thought sarcastically as he stripped off his clothes and walked towards his bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione POV

"Ginny." I call out as soon as I hear the door open. No more than 3 seconds pass before the fiery, red hair appears in my line of vision. "How was your day at- Why are you still in your pajamas?" Ginny blinks looking up at me expectantly. Something really good must of happened for her today since she is talking so fast. I'm glad because maybe, that will keep her from getting too mad when I tell her that guy stole her computer and our DvD player and now, I'm moving in with Draco.

"I didn't go to work today." I say slowly, calculating my words. I shift my feet nervously, Ginny can be hell to deal with when she's pissed off. I think. _How do I tell her this? _And then, because I can't think of any other way to tell her, I just spill it. I watch the emotions fly on and off of her facial features as I tell her everything. I tell her about James, how he took her computer, how I bit him on the wrist. Her mouth twists up into a smile at this information and I can see she's holding back a laugh.

"And then Draco came!" I sort of yell at her. She jumps back and quirks and eyebrow at me. "Sorry. Anyways, Draco finally got to the apartment...he asked me to move in with him." I turn away and look at Ginny from the corner of my eye, waiting for her reaction. "Well!" she's yelling at me now. "What'd you say?" "I told him yes... but I said I'd have to talk to you first." I say back, wondering if she is actually understanding what I'm saying.

"Why would you have to ask me? That's great Hermione! You should totally go for it!" She's clapping her hands together and looking at me like she couldn't be happier. Once again, I wonder if she understands what I am saying. "Ginny. What about me and you?" I ask her, trying to get her to think which feels almost impossible at the moment. "What about us?" She asks back, her eyebrows furrowing together in conclusion. I sigh and gesture widely with my hands, "Well for one the apartment and where will you go?"

Now, it's her turn to face away from me and avoid eye contact. "Ginevra Weasley! What are you hiding from me?" I say, and I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Ginny gives me one of her nervous grins and I know this little piece of information is either going to make me extremely happy or super angry.

"Actually, Blaise asked me to move in with him a month ago." She says sheepishly, looking at me warily. "What?!" I screech because she should've told me. "Why didn't you go?" I ask her crossing my arms and frowning. Now I feel guilty for even bringing this up. She puts her hands up to me and shakes her head. "I told him I'd go after you moved out." After that, I am just standing there open mouthed because Ginny is really the best friend anyone could ever have. She waited until I moved out so that she wouldn't abandon me. I pull her into a hug and she hugs me back.

"Now what?" I ask, confused because now, I am officially moving out and so is Ginny. "Well I know you've already had your healthy dose of sex today, but I haven't so if you'll excuse me." She says dramatically, picking up her car keys and winking at me, "I've got some celebrating to do."

She walks over to the door and pulls it open tossing me my car keys which are sitting on the side table. "How'd you know I had sex with Draco?" I ask her, grabbing a bag and throwing some clothes I need in it. I am beyond shocked. Ginny can always pick up on this stuff with me. Now, I just want to know how she does it. "Oh that's easy. Blaise asked me to move in with him while we were having sex on the kitchen table."

At that, I laugh because Ginny can be so blunt sometimes it is ridiculous. "See ya Hermione." She says, flashing me a bright smile before heading out the door. "Bye Gin." I wave back and then head to my room. I decide I am going to dress up before heading to Draco's because we are celebrating too.


	22. Chapter 22

So guys as always thanks for all the support. From the reviews, I can tell some of you guys think there is too much smut. I guess you guy aren't as sex crazed as I am? *insert laugh here* For my Blaise and Ginny lovers out there I promise I will put them in within the next 3 chapters. What do you guys think of a Blaise and Ginny story?Maybe I'll write one after I finish this one. Thanks again for all the reviews. It's been amazing waking up to 22 emails every morning and 14 of them are review. A few are followers and favorites. Shout out to Sarapha for the PM. Feel free to message me any time guys because I honestly don't really have many friends. Alright, enough about me. Here's your chapter!

Hermione walked into her closet and put her hands on her hips. _What should I wear? _She wondered, flipping through her closet. A ring from herphone interrupted her search for an outfit. She grabbed her phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" Hermione spoke into the device and plopped down on her bed. "Hey. How did it go?" Draco's sultry voice floated out of the phone and into her ear. "Everything went fine." she exclaimed. "It turns out Ginny already had plans to move in with Blaise so..." She trailed off, playing with the corner of her shirt. "That's great, Hermione. You wanna go out and celebrate?" "Of course I do!" she said back. "It's 9:47 now so how 'bout you pick me up at 10:30."

"Yea I'll be there." Draco chuckled into the phone. "Bye." "See you soon." Hermione replied back and hung up. _I wonder where we're going. _She stood up and walked back towards her closet. _Stupid clothes. _Hermione huffed under her breath. Deciding that they probably wouldn't be going anywhere too fancy at 10:30 at night, she went with some dark blue skinny jeans and a pink sweater. It would be warm enough to keep her comfortable where ever they went during this chilly February night. She slid her feet into some flat, black boots and walked to the bathroom to do her hair. For the most part, she pulled it back and twisted it upward, securing it with a black clip. She left out a big bang that laid on the right side of her face. After running a comb through the bang until it looked smooth, she grabbed some lip gloss and put it on.

A huge smile immediately sprang up on Hermione's face when she heard the knock on the door. She grabbed her phone and left her room.

Draco POV

When Hermione opened the door, the first thing I noticed was the huge smile on her face. She always seemed so happy; so easily excited about any and everything. It was one of the reasons I was in love with her. I am addicted to her happiness; her energy; her outlook on life. I wanted to be happy like her. I wanted to be happy _with _her.

I wrap my hands around her waist and press my lips to hers. Even through the kiss, I can feel her smile and I smile too just because she is damn cute. My kitten stands up on her toes and threads her hands into my hair. "Hey." I whisper against her lips and look into her eyes. She kisses me again and I swear I'm in heaven. I want to pick her up and fuck her right here but, I know I can't. When I asked her to move in with me, I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She thinks that I am just using her; she doesn't know I love her even though I told her. This is the confusing way of women.

"Should we go?" I ask her, slightly pulling away. She nods and grabs my hand. "Where are we going?" she asks me, looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. She is just so adorable. Everything she does makes me want her which isn't helping me accomplish my goal at all. "I thought we could go to a park." I reply and look at her smugly. Her face scrunches up in confusion as she tries to process exactly what I have just said. I am so glad because her silence gives me a chance compose myself.

When we get to my car, I open the door for Hermione and she gets in, shooting me a grateful smile. I walk around to my side and get in. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. "So Ginny already had plans to move in with Blaise?" I mention to Hermione in an attempt to spark a conversation. "Yea!" she starts and explains to me the entire situation. "It turns out Blaise asked Ginny to room with her a month ago." Hermione tells me how Ginny was happy about us and how supportive she was. I'm glad Hermione has such a good friend. If anyone deserves one, she does. "I just don't know what we're going to do with all the stuff in the apartment and how are me and you going to split the rent to your house?" she asks me, worrying her bottom lip. "Hermione, I already own my house. You don't need to worry about that. As for your stuff, we can either sell it or I can buy a storage unit to put it in." Glancing over at her face, I am confused as to why her expression does not hold the relief I expected it to.

"Draco, I can't just allow you to pay for any and everything I could ever want!" she says to me. For some reason, she sounds shocked. I'm confused. This is what men do. We provide for our families. _Family. _My subconscious whispers the word. _Do you really want a family? Already? _I scoff at my mind because sometimes it is just so damn dramatic. I'm 24, that's more than old enough to raise a family. I've got plenty of money. There's no reason I should not.

"I know!" Hermione said suddenly, interrupting my train of though. "I can pay you monthly like rent." And then she crosses her arms over her chest and smiles smugly. Unfortunately for her, their is no way in hell I'm letting her pay me 'monthly installments' on a house I already own. "No." I say simply and then get out of the car before she can argue with me.

I walk around Royce, open Hermione's side of the car, and hold out my hand. She places hers in mine, and I pull her up and out of car. I note the pout that now pulls down her lip as we begin to walk to the small picnic I have set up for us.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry I took so long guys.! 1,408 words in the story though. Thanks to Kayleniivey for the PM!

I hate when Draco does this to me. It was nice for him to take me out but, that was different. I can't just live in his house! I am not a leech. It's not like we're married or anything. As soon as I think the thought, I wish I that I didn't. The inevitable blush that I knew would come heats my face. Even though it's dark outside, I know he can tell I'm blushing. I also know that I only have a few seconds before he brings it up. Instead of coming up for an excuse for my unwanted blush, my impulsive mind decides this is a wonderful time to consider marrying Draco.

My feet move forward on their own, assured by Draco's strong hand wrapped around mine. _What if... _The words float around in my mind and I picture Draco and I, together. I can see our wedding day, the extravagant dress I know he'll want to buy for me long, white, and beautiful. The picture seems so real; so obtainable at that moment that I just want to reach out and grab it. But, I am lured out of my reverie by a hand releasing mine and sliding around my waist and soft lips whispering quietly against my ear.

Draco POV

"Hermione." I say softly, after I get no response. We have been standing here for at least a minute and I don't know if she's completely mad and ignoring me or she's so happy that she is shocked and can't speak. She snaps her head sideways to face me. I wonder when she'll tell me what she thinks. It's not much but, I figured Hermione would appreciate just spending time together. Once again, a guilty feeling washes over me. Immediately, I shake it off. I'm trying to be better. That's the thing about Hermione. She makes me want to be a better person for her.

We stare at each other like that for I don't know how long. I want to say something-anything- but my tongue suddenly feels like lead. The silence permeates the air around us. It is flat; suffocating even. I wonder why she doesn't say anything. Hell! I wonder why I don't say anything but, for some odd reason, I feel like I shouldn't.

I glance to the left and look at the the blanket I set up. There's a few candles and basket of food. When I look back at her, I am more confused once again to find she is still just staring at me. "Hermione?" I ask her warily again, wondering what is bothering her so much tonight.

She stares at me for a little while longer before finally turning away from me to take in the sight in front of her. Her eyes sparkle and a smile lights up her face. Suddenly, it is like the silence never existed. As if Hermione is their own personal queen, the crickets serenade us a simple tune; the trees rustle lightly in the wind; a lone fish splashes in the pond. And then, my favorite sound, Hermione's voice surrounding me, "Thank you Draco." I love hearing her say my name. The way it slides from her lips like its the most important thing in the world. I can not get enough of her. She turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck. She gently presses her lips against mine and my arms involuntarily tighten around her waist. Whatever was bothering her is gone now and I couldn't be happier. With her lips, she's slowly conveying her love and appreciation to me and I am loving every second of it. The kisses aren't rushed. They're gentle; passionate. And I let her set the pace.

I pull her hips tighter against me; our bodies flushed together but, her fingers are detangling themselves from my hair, trailing down my face, sliding over my shoulders and forearms, and intertwine with mine. It would be a lie for me to say I was glad Hermione pulled away yet, it would also be a lie if I said I was upset she pulled away. I try to refocus my thoughts as Hermione walks toward the blanket with me in tow. Everything is so beautiful tonight, just like her. The dark night sky is illuminated by quite a few stars that shine brightly. The lake looks almost imaginary, the black water slightly rippling with the light wind blowing around us. The moon is high in the sky and casts a ghastly glow on Hermione's skin.I am completely mesmerized by her. When she moves to sit down, I follow in suit.

"What's all this?" she asks me with a small smile. "Its for you." I say softly, my signature smirk already taking its place on my face. I reach for the basket and set it next to me, resisting the urge to grab Hermione and lock her in my arms.

She chuckles and crawls over to me before snuggling her little body into mine. I wait for her to make the next move but, she doesn't instead, she just lays her head back on my shoulder and stares at the stars. "My mother used to talk about the stars all the time." I whisper in her ear and nip softly at the sweet spot behind it. She blushes and snuggles further into my chest. "Tell me" She coos back at me and I smile at her curiosity.

"Right there" I say, pointing up into the sky and briefly outlining the shape. "That's Orion." I point out his shoulder and trace the belt. Hermione looks up eagerly and absorbs every word I say. She looks so excited as I show her each and every star. There are only seven stars in Orion and before I know it, I've explained them all to her.

She stares at the sky and I bury my face into her hair, breathing in the berry like scent. A comfortable silence settles over us and I reach into my pocket to pull out the black, velvet box. "What's this?" she asks me, her voice catching in her throat. She starts to gently push my hand away but I hold it in place. "Open it."

Her hands shake lightly as she grasps the box and pops open the clasp. As soon as she opens it, those bright diamonds are sparkling back at her. She's staring at it wide eyed; unmoving. She takes her fingers and trace them over the diamonds. The swirls of silver elegantly linking the diamonds and the rest of it together. "It's beautiful." she murmurs and then looks up at me for direction. My heart flutters as her submissive side formally introduces itself to me. I stare into her trusting eyes and slowly take the box from her hands. I slide the necklace out of the box and then place it around her neck.

Since her hair is up, opening the pearl clasp and hooking it behind her neck is relatively easy. I feel the shudder that rocks through her body when the coldness of the diamond lays on her chest. Wrapping my hands around her waist, I turn her so she's facing me. "Now it's beautiful." I smirk and finger the collar. "Thank you, Draco." she smiles and wraps me in a warm hug. I smile because there's my name again- slipping from between her lips and out into the air. This time, I am the one who presses a kiss to her mouth.

For a moment, I forget everything I planned; everything I wanted to do tonight. My hands slide up her back and scratch at her bra of their own accord and then slide down and pull at her jeans. And she's not helping. Not at all. The little pants and coos she letting out against my lips; the way she's perched on top of my legs. I love the way it feels- the way she feels- and I pull her body tight against mine, molding our bodies together. Our kisses get deeper, my tongue slithers into her mouth; her hands lodge into my hair. That's when I feel the necklace poke into my skin.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys This chapter is super short because I don't know where to go with this story! :( I know! Sad right! My imagination is just dead right now I guess. If you guys have any interesting plot ideas, PM me or leave them in reviews. Of course I'll credit you. Writer's block sucks.

Reluctantly, I slowly begin to pull away. I make a conscious effort to take my separating us because I do not want her to worry. Her lips follow mine eagerly. Each inch I move back, she throws her body further forward. "Hermione."

She completely ignores me and kisses me with even more fervor. My hands fly up to her waist and grip roughly. I can't find the strength to push her away. I moan softly into her mouth when I feel her hands scratch lightly up my chest. God she feels amazing. I'm starting to realize she is not going to let this go. Her fingers slide up and wrap themselves in my hair; her tongue excitedly dances with my own.

I slide my fingers into her belt loops and pull her down. "Draco." She whines at me. I hiss when her cool fingertips find their way under my shirt. They travel, first, upward and then down until they're tugging persistently at my jeans. _Damn! _I growl in my head. _I lasted all night. I was so fucking close!_

"What's wrong, Draco?" Her voice pulls me back to reality. Hermione stares at me curiously, stroking the side of my face with her hand. I can't even focus enough to answer her. Her soft skin pressing up against my cheek; her legs wrapped around my waist- its all too much. Our eyes lock on each other for a few long seconds. Mine fall to her lips and then scan back up her face.

"I'm fine." I say, my voice coming out a little rougher than I intended it to. I reach for the basket then- eager to change the subject. Hermione's eyes follow my hand. She watches as I lift up a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

"How did you know?" she asks me. I can hear the smile in her voice but, I have no idea what she is talking about. Apparently, she pays more attention to me than I realized because she answers the question that I assume must be evident on my facial features.

"Chocolate covered strawberries are my favorite." She watches as I pop open the container and grab a piece of fruit. There is silence once again as I bring it to her lips. I swear under my breath when, of course, Hermione decides to turn something as simple as strawberry eating into a sex game. She raises an eyebrow at me, but otherwise, shows no reaction to my outburst. Her tongue continues to circle the strawberry, each swipe takes a little more of he chocolate until the only thing between my fingers is the red strawberry. _God dammit! _She is really just too fucking seductive for her own good. Underneath her, I'm getting incredibly hard. The heat from her thighs is coating my dick in the most arousing warmth. I can't do this anymore.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asks me then, taking a small bite of the strawberry and poking my cheek with her index finger. "Nothing." I force a smile at her and press a quick kiss to her lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Finally I've been inspired to write! It's a miracle! Once again guy apologies. Feel free to throw virtual tomatoes and suck at me.

She finishes off the strawberry while I sit and watch. "Draco, I know something is wrong." Hermione looks at me accusingly. I open my mouth to protest but soon shut it again when two of her fingers hover over my lips. "I also know you don't want to tell me what it is. I'm not going to force you to but I do wish you trusted me more...". She trailed off at the end- eyes looking at everywhere but him.

_Fuck! _If Draco hadn't felt like an asshole before, he surely did now! He really should tell her but how could he even bring up a subject as sensitive as the one he was dealing with? What should he say?_ Hey Hermione. I set this up to prove to you that I don't just want you for a fuck buddy- and I just don't want you for a temporary fling either. That's why I'm trying to be reserved. Oh and ever since I put that necklace on you I can think of nothing more but dropping down on both of my knees and proposing to you and then worshiping you like the goddess you are! _

"I..." Draco started and then lapsed into silence. Hermione's intense stare was making it difficult for him to breathe- let alone admit his thoughts. He greedily sucked in a breath of air. He knew that if he wanted Hermione, he was going to have to be able to communicate with her. "I trust you...", Draco started off, straightening his back and puffing out his chest. "I'm just... just trying to make tonight perfect. I was trying to resist you because I wanted to show you that I don't just want you for sex. I want you... for me. I love you." _Oh great! _Draco reprimanded himself. _Now I'm rambling! Very attractive, Draco! _He struggled to resist the urge to run his hands in a frustrated manner through his hair.

At this revelation, Hermione raised an eyebrow. He wanted her for _him_. Did that mean what she thought it did? "I want you to be with me everyday. I want to wake up with you beside me and be able to touch you whenever I want. I want you to be mine." He finished and nervously held Hermione's gaze. How would she react? She'd probably reject him. She's probably look at him like he was crazy and then burst out laughing. This was one of the few times during Draco's life that he felt insecure. He wasn't all confident and arrogant like he normally was- like he trained himself to be. Instead, he had just bared his soul to a woman, a beautiful woman, who he was hoping would willing hand over hers in return.

He watched Hermione's face closely for a readable emotion or any sign that she was going to respond in all. It felt like hours had passed and Draco shifted anxiously under Hermione's legs. And then there it was! A tiny twitch of her nose and a blink of her now glassy eyes before she had crashed her lips onto his. Hermione's hands tangled almost painfully into his silver blond hair. She skimmed her teeth over his bottom lip before pulling away; breathless. She bit her lip and looked down at Draco's hands which now had a firm grip on her waist. "Tonight has been perfect." Hermione began. "Draco," she sniffed tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "no ones ever treated me the way you do. I... I... don't even know how to respond."

Draco gently reached up and cupped her slightly flushed face in his hands. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips, then on both of her cheeks before finishing with the tip of her nose. When he pulled away slowly and opened his eyes, Hermione was staring at him with adoration in her eyes. "I love you." She whispered softly refusing to look away. Draco smiled then and let the breath he didn't even recognize he was holding escape his mouth. Hearing the words that confirmed the fact that Hermione felt the same way about him made his heart pound painfully in his chest.

The relief he felt rolled off him in waves that caused a big grin to lift the corners of his mouth and now- she was leaning down to kiss his neck, her tongue coming out to taste the taut, pale skin. "Draco?" Hermione hummed against his neck to get his attention. "Hmmm?" he had all but moaned. Her mouth felt heavenly on his neck. It had become quite difficult for him to keep his eyes open. "Let's go home." Hermione chuckled.


End file.
